Trapped
by vipper902
Summary: Inuyasha has become trapped inside a world of his own nightmares, and the only way he can escape is by admitting his love for Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome and the others are forced to take on a new evil without the help of Inuyasha. Please r
1. Trapped in a nightmare

Disclaimer: Own nothing and don't sure because I only do the things the voice in my head tell me to do!   
  
Summary: A sorceress traps Inuyasha inside a world of his own nightmares, and the only way for him to get out is to finally admit his love for Kagome. Meanwhile Kagome and the others must fight Naraku, who has an evil plan to finally get all of the jewel shards.  
  
A/N: Yeah the summary sucks but you'll just have to read it. I still have a few kinks I have to work out in the story but hopefully it'll be OK. Soon. I hope.  
  
~~~~   
  
Inuyasha walked slowly through the dark woods. Silver streams of moonlight poured into a clearing ahead of him. Stopping to sniff the air again he sighed. He had been wandering around the night forest for some time now. Not only did he not know where he was, he didn't know how he got there. One thing he knew for sure was _what_ he was doing.   
  
"Kagome!" he cried out in frustration. He had been calling for her ever since he had come to this place. And still he could not find her. There was a heavy fog that prevented him from seeing more than a few feet in front of him and it was very frustrating because Kagome would not answer him. Inuyasha growled softly.   
  
(Where is she? *Maybe she's with Kouga.* No! I mean err, she said that he wasn't her type.)   
  
With a snort he continued to walk aimlessly through the forest, calling out Kagome's name.~~   
  
He wasn't aware of how long he'd been there but he was sure it would be dawn soon. Or at least it _should_ be dawn soon. There was something about this place though. Something that wasn't right. Usually the night forest would be filled with the sounds of singing insects or nocturnal hunters. But there was a deafing silence that was unnerving the half-demon with every step he took. This whole place was wrong. The sounds, the smells. Even the fog that prevented him from seeing was producing an eerie kind of calm.   
  
"Kagome!" he yelled once more.   
  
(Stupid wench. Always getting herself in trouble. Or kidnapped! *Yeah. With Kouga.* Oh be quiet. She is not with the stupid wolf!)  
  
Inuyasha was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the pair of cold eyes that were watching him from the shadows.   
  
"Kagome! Damnit where are you?" He cursed softly and kicked a rock in front of him. He was tired, hungry and he really wanted nothing more than to lay down on a soft patch of grass and rest for a few hours.   
  
(Not until I find Kagome.)  
  
With his new vow in mind, he once again went off in search of the young woman.~~   
  
(Ugh. How long have I been walking around like this? Day's maybe. Gods this wench is hard to find.)  
  
Unwittingly, Inuyasha was slowly approaching the small clearing that he had so clearly missed many times before. A familiar scent drifted through the air. He let the sweet smell waft to his nose before inhaling a deep breath. He let out a low growl as he instantly recognized the scent.   
  
"Kagome!" he yelled in both anger and joy. Fear and happiness coursed through him at the same time.   
  
(What if she's hurt? Oh Gods what if something happened to her! *...* I thought I told you to be quiet.)  
  
Inuyasha sprinted quickly towards the smell, easily avoiding the trees and bushes in front of him. What he reached the clearing he began to search desperately for her. (I know that I smelled her!) His eyes darted from side to side. All he could see were dark trees that towered over him. The fog was beginning to cloud his vision even more. A low chuckle began to echo around him in the darkness. He turned around swiftly to try and detect the source of the mocking laugh.   
  
"Poor Inuyasha." said a familiar voice. (Why does that voice sound so familiar?)  
  
"Who are you!" the irritated demon yelled.  
  
"You know who I am. Catch me if you can little Inuyasha." mocked the tone.  
  
"Come out here now!" Before Inuyasha could even pull out the tetsiga, the laugh ceased and he was once again left alone in the clearing.   
  
Kagome watched helplessly as the sleeping half-demon thrashed violently in his sleep. (Oh Inuyasha. I wish I could help you.)   
  
She sighed and wrung out a small washcloth and dabbed the cool water on his face. She had been watching over him for the past few days. Ever since their fight with the tiger demons. Kagome had led them all to where she had felt a large amount of jewel shards. It was supposed to be a surprise attack. And although they did beat the demons, none of them had expected them to be as prepared as they were. Miroku had used his wind tunnel to kill most of them, but before he had gotten to them all, one of the jewel holding demons had attacked Inuyasha with some kind of weird cane. Since then he had been in some kind of dream-state. Well, more like nightmare-state from what Kagome had seen.   
  
Shippo and the others had been trying to figure out what exactly Inuyasha had been attacked with a few days ago.   
  
"I'm so tired and I have found anything." Shippo complained.  
  
"Come on Shippo. We have to do this for Inuyasha. And if not for him at least think about Kagome." Sango pleaded. Silently Shippo admitted his own defeat and began to look in one of the ancient scriptures the monastery had to offer. "Have you found anything yet?" squeaked a soft whisper from the doorway. Miroku looked up from his seat at the large table to see an exhausted Kagome standing at the door. He gave her a half hearted smile before reply, "Not yet. But we're still looking. Are you sure your description of the cane was accurate?"   
  
Miroku could see the tears that were stinging in her sleep deprived eyes. (Poor girl. She hasn't gotten to sleep in days. And she hasn't even left Inuyasha's side. She must be so tired.)  
  
"Yes. It was almost three feet long. It was gold and had some weird symbol at the top of it." Kagome said desperately. She was quite worried about her friend and felt very guilty about it. They had all known that someday their journey would end. Almost all of the jewel shards had been found. Kagome had been so angry with Inuyasha when he said that he was going to take the shards and become full demon. They'd gotten into an argument and he'd said some of the most hurtful things he'd ever said to her. (I know that he'd always loved Kikyo.But I thought we had feelings for each other. I guess I was wrong.)  
  
Shippo noticed Kagome's distant look and broke the silence. "Why don't you go get some rest. We'll keep looking." She managed to smile at the well meaning fox demon. "No. I don't need to rest. I'll just look after Inuyasha." (I have to help him. I owe him that much.)   
  
She then left the room to go to the demons side. Sango sighed from her seat in the large room.   
  
"When are they going to just admit it." she muttered.  
  
"When are who going to admit what?" Shippo asked. Before Sango could give the obvious answer, she was cut off.  
  
"When are Inuyasha and Kagome going to admit that their in love with each other." Miroku said.  
  
"Yes. How could two people be so blind?"  
  
"I know. Can't he even see the way she looks at him sometimes?"  
  
"And does she really not know how much he cares about her?" Sango and Miroku nodded and went back to their work. Shippo simply looked at the two in amazement.  
  
"Bakas." he finally said when he realized they were really going to just keep researching. Then he stormed out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Beats me." Sango answered.   
  
(Does he not see the way I look at him sometimes?)  
  
(Does she really not know how much I care about her?)  
  
Shippo walked to Inuyasha's room while muttering to himself about the two he had left in the other room. Quietly he crept to the doorway and saw Kagome brush a loose strand of white hair from the demons face.   
  
(He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. And cute. Especially with those pointy ears.) Kagome giggled slightly at the thought and ran her fingers over his ears. "Please wake up soon Inuyasha. Please come back to me."  
  
~~~~  
  
That was the first chapter, and I will post the other on in a week or so if I get at least four reviews on this one. So please be kind and review! This is my first Inuyasha story, so please don't be to harsh for my poor little (or not so little as the case may be) ego will be forever damaged! You don't really want me to end up in therapy. Do you?  
  
P.S. Special thank you to I's good friend fanfictiongeek72 (see I got your right numbers!). For without her, I would not be able to post this story. No literally. I deleted it on my computer and she had to sent it back. So yeah, if you don't like it blame her! 


	2. Daddy!

I know I only got two reviews, but who cares. I was going to post this next chapter anyway! Ha ha ha!! Riiiighht…anyways thank you to the like, two people who did review. How sad. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Remember, review or I'll send the bunnies!  
  
Sesshomaru- I thought it was the penguins? It was! Until somebody killed all the penguins!  
  
Inuyasha- They were creepy little dudes!  
  
~~~  
  
Jenahara laughed cruelly at the image before her. The great and powerful Inuyasha cowering in a corner of darkness, whimpering for his love.   
  
(Finally. Not only am I going to have the revenge which I so rightly deserve, but I will also have the power of the Shikon Jewel.)  
  
The sorceress smiled and turned her attention back to the pool of water on the table in front of her. The half-demon was finally suffering for what he had done to her so many years ago.   
  
~ "Jenahara you stupid fire wench! You will never beat me." Inuyasha laughed. The red-haired sorceress simply smiled. With a flick of her wrist she was surrounded by a ring of fire. The small breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees.   
  
"Catch me if you can little Inuyasha. You know I can defeat you."  
  
"What do you want from me anyway?" he asked the woman. He knew he could fight her and win, but he was of course curious as to why exactly she was attacking him.  
  
"Don't play stupid now mutt." she hissed. "You murdered Keneu! You will pay dearly mutt. Prepare to fight."  
  
"Fine with me wench." he retorted.   
  
(Wait a minute- *Who the hell is Keneu?*)  
  
Before Inuyashahad a chance to ask her, giant flames of fire came hurling towards him. Moving quickly he dodged the flames. Jenahara gave a frustrated cry. (Damnit why won't the little mutt stay still?) Inuyasha moved to escape another great flame of fire. He saw that the fire sorceress was looking around in confusment as to where he had gone. Pulling out his sword, he attacked from behind.~   
  
Jenahara winced as the memory of cold steel slicing through her began to play in her mind. She shook her head.   
  
"No. Naraku brought me back from hell. And I am going to avenge your death Keneu." With a finally glare she waved her hand over the pool and it was once again clear water.   
  
The woods, somehow they seemed familiar as well. He couldn't place it exactly. But he had been here before.   
  
(Why does this place seem so familiar? *Gee I don't know. Maybe because you've been here before.* Sarcasm so does not become you.)  
  
  
  
Inuyasha hated to admit it but his inner reasoning seemed to remember this place better than he did. A small moan from behind one of the bushes brought him crashing out of his thoughts.  
  
"Kagome?" Sniffing the air he knew instantly that he was wrong. "No."   
  
"I found something!" Shippo cried happily.  
  
"You figured out what that thing was the Tiger demon used to attack Inuyasha with?" Sango asked.  
  
"Huh? No. But looky! I found a spell to make me five feet taller!"  
  
"Ugh." both Miroku and Sango groaned and fell off of their chairs. "Cool." Shippo said, oblivious to the state of his friends.   
  
"Hmm let's see here. I'll need some sage, got that. Lavender, got that. Eye of toad, got that. Human sacrifice, got th-hey! Oops sorry. Different spell.  
  
"Shippo!" Sango exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh...sorry." he said looking up at her.  
  
"I really did find something." Miroku said.   
  
"Don't tell me it's the spell to make a woman want to bear your children?" Sango groaned.  
  
"No. I-wait? There's a spell for that?" he asked excitedly. Sango rolled her eyes and hit him over the head with an angry glare plastered to her face. "Sorry. I found something about the Tiger demon tribe. It says here that despite what their may have you to believe, they are quite a peaceful and non-dominating tribe. And they want nothing more than to be left alone on their mountains."  
  
"Really?" Shippo asked.  
  
"But if that's true, then why did they have the jewel shards? And what about the cane?"   
  
"I don't know. But it also says that these specific demons don't usually carry magical weapons."  
  
"Hmm well now, that's confusing." Ignoring the fox demons obvious comment Sango continued, "Could Naraku have something to do with this?"  
  
"It seems like something around his style." Miroku replied.  
  
"Yes. Mayhem, massisive confusion, destruction, possessing innocent people. It just screams Naraku." Shippo commented. The two looked apprehensively at him.   
  
"Right. Maybe you should go tell Kagome." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Fine. You guy's just want me to go so you can make googly eyes at each other." Shippo sighed and took the now familiar hall to Inuyasha's room. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Baka."   
  
"Naraku. That bastard I'll kill him!" Kagome growled angrily as Shippo told her what they had discovered. Shippo raised a quizzical eyebrow at the raven-haired girl. "Err...Inuyasha will kill him. Once he wakes up." (If he wakes up.)  
  
"Are you sure you don't want some sleep? I could watch him." he offered.  
  
"No. Thank you but I want to be here when he wakes up." she declined.  
  
"All right. Nee me to bring you anything?"  
  
"Nah. I'll be fine thank you."   
  
Kagome sighed as the fox demon left. (I really do miss my family.) she thought sadly. Glancing at the demon her features softened. (I must be here for him. I have to be strong.) A tear slipped from her eyes. "I love you Inuyasha. Wake up soon." ~   
  
"No!" he yelled. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. (How can it be? He's dead.) "Father!" he cried. While Inuyasha had been searching he had stumbled onto another clearing. A few hours ago, day had finally broken. It still seemed as though it was early morning and the fog remained. But he could see more clearly now. And what he was seeing shook the half-demon to his core. It was his father. _His father_. Alive! Sitting on a log, simply looking worry free out into the morning sky. "Father?!"  
  
"Inuyasha my boy," his father smiled calmly, "come sit with me my son." he instructed. To stunned to do anything else, Inuyasha complied with the mans wishes and went to sit next to him. "It feels like ages since we last spoke."  
  
"You have no idea." Inuyasha muttered in joy and sadness. He couldn't believe it. He was sitting with his father. Talking with him. He look so strong and alive. He couldn't help the tears that begun to fill his eyes. "What is it my boy?"  
  
"I-I-" (Stop blubbering idiot! It's your father!) Tears of joy rapidly began to fall. He threw his arms around his the mans neck and pulled him into a large hug.  
  
"Father." he sobbed.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. It's me my son." his father softly soothed.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you. I can't believe this is real. Is it truly you my father?"  
  
"It is me. What's wrong?" Inuyasha reluctantly pulled back from the man. He looked deep into the eyes with his teary ones.  
  
"It's been so-so long since I've seen you. I missed you so much."  
  
"I love you Inuyasha. Wake up." he whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked his father in confusment. Before he could answer, he noticed the expression in his father's eyes turned from loving and caring to shocked. "Father?" he asked worriedly. A dull look of pain shone through his father's eyes. Inuyasha looked down to see some blood dripping on the shirt. Suddenly he realized that there was a large part of a sword sticking through his chest. Inuyasha began to sob hysterically as his father gasped for breath. Slowly the sword began to retract from the mans chest and his father fell off of the log. He quickly went to kneel by the fallen man's side.   
  
"No!" he yelled angrily. "You can't die! Not again! You can't just give him back to me and take him away. No." he repeated with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hello brother." Sesshomaru greeted with a smirk. Inuyasha looked up and saw his half brother standing in front of him, with a bloodied sword firm in his grasp.  
  
"Sesshomaru." he growled.  
  
"Aw. Don't look so happy to see me brother." he laughed cruelly.  
  
"Bastard! You killed our father! How could you?" he yelled through muffled tears.  
  
"Me? Oh no Inuyasha. There's blood on your hands to." the full demon pointed out. Inuyasha looked down at his own to hands to find the red sticky liquid did in fact cover them as well. (Oh God!)  
  
"Feh. You murdered him. Our own father." he yelled. Sesshomaru only grinned at him.  
  
"Correction brother," he smirked, "_you_ killed our father."   
  
~~  
  
Oooo a cliffhanger. OK just so you don't get confused, and I know someone is going to ask me this. Even though I'm going to tell you, I know someone is still going to ask…assuming I get any reviews of course. I know that the Tensagua (did I spell that right? Probably not but oh well.) can't hurt people. So obviously that was not the sword. You just have to read the next chapter, which will be up sooner or later, to find out what happened. The reason I told you all that is because when my good friend, who is like my beta person for this fic, read it she said "But Tensagia can only help people." I was like yeah baka I know! He he…I probably didn't need to tell you that story. Oh well! Now you have something 


	3. I'm a monk not a priest

More then two people reviewed this time! I have more warm cuddly things. Um..yeah. Whatever.   
  
Pline: I thought it was cool too.  
  
Amethyst Anenara: Thank you for the kind review. Amazing isn't a word I would use. Brilliant, incredible, the best ever made…  
  
Sesshomaru- Your doing that thing. Me- What thing? Sessh- The thing where you get all egotistical. Me- Ego-whatical?  
  
SweetSirene1134: I shall be putting more info on Jenahara.  
  
TwilightSakura: Yeah I knew about the swords but hey, thanks for telling me anyways. I love helpful reviews. Love as in the non-physco way of course. He he…  
  
Demon Girl16: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Inu&KagFan: Thank you for the nice review. And you know good…  
  
Sessh- Your doing it again!  
  
KeP89: Thank you for being the like, first one to review!   
  
"What? I never hurt him! Your the murderer!" Inuyasha screamed at his half-brother. Sesshomaru only kept his cruel smirk plastered onto his features. A few moments later Inuyasha found himself standing over his father. He noticed that another sword was now in his chest. The tetsigua.  
  
"Inuyasha." The name died softly on the mans lips as his head hit the ground. Inuyasha watched in confusion and horror as his fathers chest began to stop moving. (No. Oh Gods no!)  
  
"See brother?" Sesshomaru laughed as Inuyasha began to pull his sword out of his fathers chest. "You killed your own father." the demon said in mock shame. Inuyasha fell to his knees beside his father.   
  
"Father. I'm so sorry." he sobbed into the mans chest.   
  
Going completely unnoticed by the grieving half-demon, the figure of Sesshomaru began to change into the shape of the true evil. Jenahara smiled. "Not sorry enough. Not yet." With a final triumphant smirk, the fire sorceress disappeared back to her own world.~   
  
Sango looked over at the monk sitting only a few chairs away from her. (No no no. It's Miroku. I should not be thinking about him like that.) Miroku felt as if he were being watched and quickly snapped his head up to find Sango's eyes on him. She quickly turned away and blushed slightly as she pretended to continue researching the Tiger Demon and the golden staff.(Was she starring at me. Do I have something in my teeth!) Immediately his hands flew to his teeth to try and find out if something was lodged in there. Sango watched the monk curiously. (What in the Gods name is he doing?) (Gotta get this stupid stuff...ah she's watching me!)  
  
  
  
Miroku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.   
  
"Heh heh um..." he began to stutter. Thankfully, Shippo chose that moment to walk into the room.  
  
"I'm worried about Kagome. She hasn't been to the Bone Eaters Well to go home all week. She refuses to go back until Inuyasha wakes up." the fox demon cried in frustration. He jumped onto the end of the table and began to swing his legs back and fourth. Miroku sighed heavily in relief. "And I'm hungry." Shippo announced. He then turned to Sango with pleading eyes. She sighed.   
  
"All right. I could use a break too. How about we all have some lunch." she suggested. Shippo and Miroku nodded enthusiastically and jumped off the table to follow the warrior to the kitchen.   
  
"I'm so glad Hiatsi let us stay here." Sango commented as she began to search for food.  
  
"Yes well he owed me a favor. I was planning on asking him for his daughter but..." Miroku let the sentence hand as he noticed Sango's angry gaze on him. (Oooh Miroku's gonna get told!) Shippo looked back and fourth between them. (What's he looking at? Uh-oh I don't like the way Sango's looking at me.)  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" she yelled. (Um...yes. Wait no. Can't say that.)  
  
"No. I think about err other...um stuff." he said confused. Miroku didn't know what to say to make her calm down and thinking about what to say made his head hurt quite severely. Sango groaned.   
  
"Stupid priest." she muttered angrily.  
  
"I'm a monk not a priest," he corrected absent-mindedly. Sango gave him a death glare before storming off muttering curse words and something about stupid monks under her breath.~~   
  
Kagome sighed as she splashed some cold water on her face. She looked up into the rusty mirror above the porcelain bowl holding her bathing water. The small wash room in the monastery was hardly enough to bath properly, but Kagome wasn't exactly to concerned with personal hygiene. She had been so worried about Inuyasha she hadn't done much for herself. Shippo had finally convinced her to clean up a bit and eat. A cry pierced the once silent air. Kagome gripped the sides of the small table the bowl sat on. She knew it well. Inuyasha was having another nightmare. And from the sounds of it, one of the worst he'd all week. (Poor Inuyasha. He must be so scared. Gods help him through this.)  
  
The young teenager pulled herself to the room Inuyasha had been sleeping in. It was very small with four stone walls. A small cot was tucked into the far corner of the room. As expected, Inuyasha was once again rolling around and screaming out.  
  
"Father. I'm sorry. So sorry."   
  
(Father. But I thought that Inuyasha's father had died.) Kagome put a hand on his forehead and began to soothe him.  
  
"Shh Inuyasha. It's okay. You can make it through this. You _will_ make it through this." she said softly. "You have to."~   
  
Jenahara watched with an evil grin as Inuyasha continued to cry into the night. She scowled. (That girl has been getting through to him since the first night. They must really care about one another for him to still hear her.) As Jenahara thought about this, she began to realize that her plan may have a flaw. She had trapped Inuyasha in his worst nightmare. Witnessing the death of all his friends would be exactly what he deserved. But, if this girl could get to him, all of her plans would be ruined. She would have to have a talk with a certain demon friend of hers.  
  
  
  
"Naraku." she spoke solemnly as the demon materialized in front of her.   
  
"What is it now Jenahara? I am a very busy man and I have sacred jewel shards to collect." he snapped.  
  
"The girl. You forgot to mention her."   
  
Naraku eyed the sorceress in confusion. (What the devil is she going on about?)  
  
  
  
"Kikyo?" Jenahara laughed and shook her head. "The one who takes care of him." she answered.   
  
(She must mean...I had no idea that Inuyasha had so deeply fallen in love with the reincarnated spirit of Kikyo.)   
  
The evil sorceress smirked. "She is a threat to the spell." Jenahara informed him.  
  
"Then the girl is your problem. Need I remind you Jenahara, it was you who insisted that trapping Inuyasha in his own nightmares would be fit punishment. I only agreed because it would get rid of him long enough to collect the remaining Shikon shards." he replied sternly. The sorceress scowled.  
  
"Do you want the little mutt to stay trapped or do you want him to escape and destroy you?" Jenahara shouted in outrage. Naraku grew furious. (How dare she insult me in such a manor. Insolent witch.)  
  
Naraku smiled as a light began to swirl around him.   
  
"Don't be so foolish wench. I brought you back because I could use you. And I can destroy you anytime that I want!"   
  
Jenahara began to feel an immense pain grow in her head.   
  
"Your the fool Naraku." she rasped. "If I die, the spell will be desolated." Naraku groaned silently. He released her.  
  
"Very well. But _you_ must be the one to deal with the girl. I only have a few shards remaining. Then, once I take the last few from Inuyasha and that girl, I will finally have the entire jewel." With that Naraku disappeared from the temple. Jenahara stood in the alter room looking through to the dog demons nightmare state.   
  
"You will die by my hand Inuyasha. But not before I break you."  
  
~~~  
  
More suspense. I must say I'm quite good at that. OK if Shippo acts a lil out of character I am oh so sorry but I can't help it.   
  
Sesshomaru- You know your only supposed to put the review thanking thingie when your like, farther on the story.   
  
Oh shut up! Why do I keep you around anyway? Sessh- Because you think I'm cute.  
  
Ohhhhhh yeah. Oh and baka means idiot in Japanese. At least that's what my idiot friend tells me. 


	4. And the plot thickens

Hey, did I ever put a disclaimer on this thing? Well if not, here's one. I don't own anything.  
  
Naraku- Ha ha.   
  
Shut up.   
  
~~  
  
(Inuyasha please wake up soon. I have to talk to you. I have to ask you…)  
  
"Kagome. Sango made some lunch. Would you like any?" Shippo questioned the young girl as he came into the room. Kagome slowly shook her head. The fox demon sighed. "Please eat something Kagome. We're all worried about you."  
  
"The only person I'm worried about is Inuyasha," she informed him. "Look at him Shippo. He looks so helpless. And I can't even help him!" Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, but Kagome refused to cry. (Shippo is already so worried about me. I can't let him see me breaking down like this. I have to be strong.) She turned to the demon with a smile. "I might have some tea."  
  
Shippo nodded and walked out of the room. He began looking for Sango. He was humming softly to himself as he walked through the dark halls of the monastery. (Jeesh…you'd think someone would light some candles around here.) Just as he was about to head down the hall that would lead him to the kitchen, Shippo heard a soft moaning of pain. He stilled and listened. (It sounds like someone has been hurt. Maybe it's Hiatsi. What if he was attacked by a demon? I need to go help him!) Shippo looked around the halls and saw that he was alone.  
  
"Miroku!" he screamed in fright as he began running towards the kitchen.  
  
"Shippo." The name was whispered softly, and did not even travel to the ears of the sorceress.  
  
"Tell me. Where is she? Where is this, Kagome?" Jenahara asked again. Sango looked up from her position on the ground. She could feel the blood from the wounds of her stomach running down her skin. Bruises had already began forming on her arms. She had been screaming for help for what seemed like hours. But still no one came. (Miroku? Where are you?) she asked herself as a tear ran down her face. Jenahara starred coldly at the girl on the ground. When she had stormed the monastery, she had been searching for the girl called Kagome. She was no where to be found. (The monks probably put some kind of spell on the room that stupid mutt is in. Why they would be trying to protect a demon, I will never know.) "I will not ask you again!" she yelled angrily kicking Sango once more in the stomach.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the demon slayer asked weakly. The sorceress laughed and shook her head.   
  
"Sango," she began softly. "You were once a powerful demon slayer, were you not? Is it true that your younger brother slaughtered your entire family? My my, how very sad. I am sorry to hear that he has passed. He may have been a good ally. But do not worry, you will join him soon enough. That is unless you tell me where the girl is."  
  
"I do not know who you are, or why you come here, but you will not leave this monastery alive," Sango threatened. Jenahara smirked at the girl. This was the demon slayer? The woman who demons feared?   
  
"Such a disappointment. You were so easy to kill."  
  
Sango winced at the sound of her voice. She closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer. Then, with all of the strength she had left, the demon slayer pulled her self up to where she was on her knees. "I am not dead yet." Sango then pulled a small knife out of the sash of her skirt. It was a beautifully carved dagger. Her father had given it to her before she had slayed her first demon. Jenahara laughed and grabbed the dagger. Taking it, she buried it deeply into Sango's gut.   
  
"And now you are." The sorceress turned on her heel and began looking through the halls. She tossed a glance back at the dead body of the demon slayer, and wrinkled her nose in disgust. (Such a pity. A few little spells and she was no match for me. I should have known better.) With that thought, Jenahara disappeared in a cloud of fire.   
  
~~~  
  
(Father? Father? What have I done?  
  
*You did nothing! It was Sesshomaru who killed your father.*  
  
It was Tetsiga buried in his chest.  
  
*It was not you who swung the sword. You know that. Something is not right about this place.*)  
  
Inuyasha searched the forest. It was dark again. The moon was full, and illuminated parts of the wood. The half demon was kneeling in front of a river. He had gone there to wash the blood off of his hands. He had sat there, until the sun had went down and day had turned to night. Now he was waiting to change. He would be human soon. He starred hard into the water, willing his reflection to change. Usually, he hated this time of the month. It was the time when he was full human. When he was at his weakest. Now he welcomed the change. At the moment, being weak did not seem all that bad.   
  
Lighting flashed, and for the moment the entire place was illuminated with the bright light. When Inuyasha looked back down into the water, his reflection had changed. He ran a clawless hand through his black tresses and let out a sigh. (Finally.)   
  
"Patience is a virtue Inuyasha."  
  
"What?" The now human Inuyasha leaped to his feet and began scanning the trees. There was nothing. "Who's there!" he cried out. (Oh great not this little game again.)  
  
"Patience."  
  
"But mother!"  
  
Laughter filled the night air. Inuyasha began looking around desperately. (What the hell is going on?) He stepped cautiously toward the sound of laughter. The trees seemed to be supernaturally tall. All he could see when he looked around were leaves and trees, and thickets of thorns near some bushes. (The bushes.) As stealthily as he could, he crept towards the bushes. They were filled with berries. Or what appeared to be berries anyways. He knelt down and peered through the small leaves of the shrub. He saw a woman in a pink kimono sitting on the ground. She was laughing as she watched a young boy in red chase another boy in white around what looked like a picnic setting.  
  
"Boys! Listen to your mother!" shouted a man in between laughs. The boy in white stopped to scowl at his father.  
  
"She is not my mother," the young demon informed the man calmly. The boy in red saw this as his chance and tackled the other down to the ground. "Get off! Ow! My tail! Ow! Ow!"  
  
Soon they were each sitting down. Drinking tea and eating some bread, laughing and talking happily about something Inuyasha could not hear. Lightning struck again, and the figures seemed to blow away with the harsh wind that began blowing. Inuyasha starred sadly as drops of water began falling on him.  
  
"Mother."  
  
~~~  
  
"Miroku! Miroku! Miro-!" The monk looked down as he saw Shippo collide with his leg. He raised an eyebrow at the young demon. Shippo quickly sprang back to life.   
  
"Miroku!" he said in relief.  
  
"Shippo!" Miroku yelled in mock. The demon scowled at him. "I do not appreciate being mocked!"  
  
"I don't appreciate being run into like a wall. Why were you screaming for me anyway?" the monk questioned curiously. Shippo opened his mouth, and took a deep breath. Prepared to tell the entire story from the beginning.  
  
"Shippo? Are you all right? I heard you screaming for Miroku down the hall."  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"No no. I wasn't really sleeping. What is going on Miroku?"  
  
"I don't know. Shippo?"   
  
"I was walking down the hall, coming to ask if I could have some tea to bring Kagome. I heard something. It sounded as if someone was injured. I thought that there might be some danger…"  
  
"So you came and got me?" Miroku asked smiling. He shook his head. (Myouga is such a bad influence.) Shippo seemed to read Miroku's thoughts. He frowned at the monk and stuck out his tongue. Miroku laughed and shook his head. Sango watched the exchange in amusement. "Did you see anything Sango? When you were coming from your room?"  
  
"No," she answered shaking her head. "I saw nothing. Maybe you were simply hearing things Shippo. This monastery is very old. It was probably just some creaking door or floorboards." The young fox demon pondered this. He then shook his head. It was a very likely possibility. "You said something about tea?"   
  
"Yes. Kagome finally agreed to have some."  
  
The two adults smiled at each other. Sango began walking over to the cubards to find some tea to make for her friend. Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder. He watched the monk watch the demon slayer and smiled to himself. (They've got it bad. Though what they've got I don't know. Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?) Miroku looked over at his shoulder. The young fox demon appeared to be in deep thought. Thinking it may be worry over the sound he heard, the monk offered to go back to the hall where Shippo had hear the cry and see if anything was down there.   
  
"No," said the fox, declining. "I mean if Sango says that there was nothing…"  
  
"You never know," Sango said. "Maybe the two of you should go check it out. Just to be on the safe side." She smiled softly at Miroku, who blushed slightly and nodded his head in agreement. Sango watched the two walk out of the kitchen. Her smile soon turned from one of bashfulness to one of evil. She hummed softly to herself as she began strumming through the cubards once again. Her evil smile became even larger when she found an old glass bottle of poison. She set it down and grabbed a glass cup. Without even reaching for something to cover her hand, she picked up the tea pot and began pouring the water into the cup. Sango then added the tea, and exactly five drops of poison. Continuing to hum, she blew on the hot tea and began heading out of the kitchen.  
  
Miroku and Shippo looked throughout the hall where Shippo said he heard the cry. The monk saw nothing, and Shippo was beginning to think Sango was right. He was probably only hearing a door or something. The place was old. The sound of humming caught Miroku's attention and he looked up. He saw Sango walked down the hall. (She is so beautiful. No no. Didn't just think that. Bad Miroku. Bad.) Still he could not help the smile that formed on his lips as he watched her go by. She noticed him smiling, and gave him a small look back in return.   
  
"Sango, where are you going?" Shippo question the demon slayer.  
  
"To Kagomes room. I made her the tea," she answered.   
  
"You do remember that Kagome's room is that way, right?" he asked pointing down a long hall going towards the left. Sango looked over to where the young fox demon pointed and smiled a bit.   
  
"Of course I do," she answered. "I just sort of lost my way. How silly of me." She laughed a bit and then changed directions. Miroku and Shippo both watched as she walked away.   
  
"You _have_ to stop doing that," Shippo announced. Miroku looked down at him, confusion on his young face.  
  
"Doing what?" he questioned. Shippo sighed, as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Starring at Sango with those weird googly eyes. It's freaking me out."  
  
Miroku stopped and starred, still confused, as Shippo walked back to the library. (I do _not_ make googly eyes! Do I? Has she seen me make googly eyes? Not that I'm making them. How does Shippo know all of this?) He shook his head. Too many questions. Then a thought came to the monk. (If he's seen me looking at her, I wonder if he's seen her looking at me? Hmm…)  
  
"Shippo! Hey! Wait up!"  
  
~~~  
  
This chapter may be a bit confusing. On account of the whole Sango dies then Sango comes back to life acting all 'muwhahaha'. Just think about it and it will come to you. Who's a dude who posses people when their dead? Who's the dude that's really evil and wants to kill Inuyasha and Kagome? Who's the dude that wants all the jewel shards? Hmm…let me see now…who could that be…  
  
Sesshy- Oh I know I know pick me pick me!  
  
Naraku- He sounds like a nice guy.  
  
Inuyasha- No he doesn't! He want's to kill me!  
  
Sesshy- I know the answer. Pick me!  
  
Miroku- Does he want me dead too? Me- No, but he did put a hole in your hand.  
  
Miroku- This guy sucks.  
  
Sesshy- Pick me. _I_ know! 


	5. Flashbacks

Ahem, I had no reviews on chapter four. I just want you people to know, if I had feelings, they would be deeply hurt right now.  
  
Sessh- But…you don't have feelings.   
  
Me- Very good! You get a Scooby snack.  
  
Sessh- Really?!  
  
Oh and this chapter is called "Flashbacks" for reasons that shall make themselves known.   
  
Inu- Ohhhh you mean because the whole chapter is flashbacks?  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome inhaled a sharp breath, and glared daggers at the hanyou before her. Inuyasha continued to stare, completely oblivious to the glares he was getting, out into a field. Annoyed, the young girl finally walked in front of the half-demon.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed at him. This barely roused his attention. He simply turned to her. Carelessly, he asked, "What?"  
  
"You can't…I know what your thinking about. And you can't!"  
  
To say the least, the young demon was confused. He starred at her for a few moments. She continued to rave and rant for a while. Inuyasha was completely lost. "Uh…Kagome. I'm sorry but what are you talking about?!" he asked in annoyance.  
  
"You!" she screamed. "You want to become a full demon."  
  
"Well…yeah. And this is news?"  
  
"You can't! You know what your like…when you turn full demon. You were awful, Inuyasha. I know you don't really want to be like that. Do you?"  
  
The young demon turned his gaze away from the teen, unable to look into her watery eyes. He hated seeing her sad, or depressed. He believed that it took all of the life out of her eyes. Made her look soulless. Like…  
  
"Kikyo," he whispered softly. He hadn't realized he had been speaking out loud, until he noticed Kagome standing directly in front of him. He jumped back a bit in shock. "Don't do that!" he yelled.   
  
"Is that all you care about?" she asked taking angry steps toward him. "Kikyo? Oh yeah, I forgot. You have a thing for dead girls!" Inuyasha starred in surprise at the girl in front of him. The sadness had gone from her face. Now, her usually pale cheeks were flushed with anger. A small smile tugged at his lips. (She can change her moods so quickly. Kagome, she always seems to amaze me.) "Does it even matter? That she wants you dead, that she tried to kill *me*, stole my jewel shards and gave them to Naraku. Or are you so incredibly blind that you still…" She trailed off. Unable to bring herself to actually say the words.   
  
"What?" he asked softly. Kagome was looking down at the ground for a few moments. A few times she opened her mouth, as if to speak. She said nothing. Raising her eyes, she suddenly met golden ones. They were filled with that odd sense of clam he got sometimes. After he had spoken with Kikyo. It was then that Kagome realized her close proximity to the hanyou.   
  
"You…still love Kikyo." There. She had said it aloud. Now, he would be aware that she knew. Kagome decided that she should just turn. Leave now and have a good cry. But her feet were not moving. Not the direction she wanted them to, anyways. Closer to Inuyasha, but not farther away. "I understand, I guess. I mean in a way she is your soul mate. And you must truly have cared, to love her after all she did to you. I just…would you say it?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked in complete confusion. (First she's talking about how I'm doing something wrong, then about Kikyo, now what is she asking me?) "Say what?"  
  
"Tell me that…tell me that you love her, Inuyasha. I want to know that deep down in your heart you love her."  
  
"Why?" was the only thing he could choke out.  
  
"Because…if I know that you really do love her, then I'll know that, you really did care about me. That you really did care that she tried to kill me, and you. And if I know that the reason you let everything go, let her live after everything she's done, is because you really do love her, well…"  
  
The hanyou took a slightly nervous step closer to her. He placed his hand underneath her chin, and lifted her face to meet his gaze. A tear threatened to spill down her cheek. Tenderly, he wiped it away. Kagome was more then a little confused by his actions. He was behaving in the same way he had been when he'd thrown her back down the well. "I can't."  
  
"But…" she said. She closed her eyes, and told her self she wouldn't cry. She could *not* cry. "So you don't love her?" Angrily Kagome pushed him away. Her eyes were stone as she glared at him. "Then why did you let her get away! With my jewel shards! She tried to kill me, and hurt you, and you just stood by and…and…" (Oh God! I can't believe it. He really doesn't care about me. If he did, he would have done something. He wouldn't have been going after Kikyo all this time.) She was shaken out of her thoughts as two strong arms pulled her into a fierce embrace. Startled, Kagome again met Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
"I don't love her. I can't. Because I love…I'm in love with…"  
  
Miroku and Sango ran quickly to the top of the hill top. Hearing their yells, Kagome and Inuyasha quickly got out of their embrace. "Inuyasha, we have found out where the Tiger demon tribe are located. They have a den up in the mountains." The hanyou nodded. Kagome quickly jumped up on his back. The group then began their trek to the layer of the demon tribe.  
  
~~~  
  
"There are so many of them!" Shippo said to Kagome. She could not argue with him there. The place was packed. Over one hundred tiger demons were there. And all of them were vicious. Sango and Miroku were busy fighting off a horde of them. Inuyasha was busy fighting the leader. Kagome set Shippo down and told him to stay still. She ran over to where Inuyasha was fighting. "In his left shoulder!" she yelled. "The shard is in his shoulder!"  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Kagome yelling at him. "Get out of here!" he yelled to her. "It's not…"  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the Tiger demon leader pulled out some kind of golden staff. He speared it through the half-demons chest. From the moment she saw him fall, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The young girl ran over to the fallen hanyou. Blood was pouring rapidly from the wound in his chest. Inuyasha watched through hooded eyes as Kagome tried to yell for help. Slowly, he reached for her. He managed to get a loose grip on her hand. The teen looked down. She felt the warm liquid on her hands, but she squeezed Inuyasha's closer. To the two, the rest of the fighting seemed to fade into the back ground.  
  
"I love…" he began to say.   
  
"Shh," she told him, placing her free hand on his shoulder. "Don't, don't try to speak Inuyasha. Just save your strength, all right?"   
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Kagome unconsciously flinched as he said the name. (What is he trying to say? That he loves…Kikyo?)   
  
"It'll be all right," she said again, more to reassure herself. Miroku had recently opened up his wind scar, which was proving to be quite helpful. Sango's boomerang was flying, taking down demons with each swoop. (Good. The fight will soon be over.)  
  
"Kagome." At hearing her name, Kagome's attention again turned to the demons. (He looks like he's in so much pain. But he's been through worse. I'm sure if we just bring him…) But something was different, she noticed. This wound was deeper then any other he'd ever had. Blood was still pouring. His breathing was so very shallow, so very slow. (No! He can't be dieing. He can't be!) "Just hold on."  
  
"No," he protested. "I think…it hurts. It's deep."  
  
"I know. But Sango and Miroku are almost…it'll be over soon."  
  
"I'm in love with…" It seemed that he couldn't manage to choke out the last word. It could have been that he was just in pain, or that he was actually scarred to say it. But the way he was looking at her…(Why is he starring at me like that? He's looking at me like I've seen him look at…) It dawned on her. Maybe he couldn't say it, because she hadn't. Of course, that would only matter if he actually loved her. Closing her eyes, and hoping to the Heavens that she was doing the right thing, Kagome bent down, and gently brushed her lips over his. The action did not seem to surprise Inuyasha, who kissed her back softly. Soon, Inuyasha stopped responding. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and saw that he was now lying back on the ground. "No," she whispered. "Miroku! Sango! Hurry!"  
  
~~~  
  
(I need to know, Inuyasha. Was it me that you were kissing. Or was it Kikyo? Do really love me, or was it always her? Please wake up Inuyasha. Please.)  
  
~~~  
  
Jenahara paced back and fourth. (This should be fun. I'll get to see that demon slayer kill the little annoying girl who's been trying to help Inuyasha. That will make him pay. Take away his life line. Just like he did to me.)  
  
~~~  
  
A young red haired girl gazed tearfully at her village. Her home, her family, was all set ablaze. Screams could be heard throughout the village as people tried to escape their burning homes. Jenahara shrunk farther behind a bush. (What have I done now? Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!) The small girl had been trying to help her mother by lighting a fire. But once again, she had been unable to control her powers and had ended up setting the entire village on fire. Out of fear she had ran into the woods. She knew that if her father found out, he would surely kill her. He was always telling her, "Stupid girl. If you ever use those fire powers of yours again, I'll beat you until your dead. Got that?" This is when Keneu came upon the girl. Sobs were wracking her small frame. For long moments he gazed at the fiery village. (What's happened here?)   
  
Jenahara noticed a the young man watching her. She turned to him with fearful eyes. A shock of surprise escaped from Keneu as he looked into the now orphaned girl's eyes. He was a bit older then her, Jenahara could tell. He was tall and lean, and had shoulder length brown hair.   
  
"What has happened to the village?" he questioned her softly. Unable to answer, the young girl whimpered and began sobbing once again. The boy knelt down in front of her and tried to get her to calm down enough to speak. "What is your name?"  
  
"Jen-Jenahara," she stuttered.   
  
"What happened here? Was the village attacked?" She shook her head shamefully and choked out another sob. "I am Keneu. I was traveling here with my older brother. He went into the village yesterday. Did you see him?"  
  
"He's dead," she cried sadly. "Their all dead. I didn't mean to do it!"  
  
"Do what?" the young boy asked in confusion. Jenahara buried her face into her hands. "You did…this? But, how?"  
  
"I didn't mean to! I was helping my mother, and…if father finds out he'll kill me! He's coming back today. If he find out…I really didn't mean to! You won't tell him will you?" she asked shakily. "Please don't say anything to him."  
  
Keneu looked at the young girl with pity. (My brother is dead. What can I do now? I can not stay here. And I will not abandon this girl.) "Of course not," he assured her. "We need to get out of here."  
  
"But…but…" she protested softly.   
  
"You can come with me. I'll make sure you stay safe. I promise, OK?"  
  
Jenahara thought about it for a moment. She could not stay here. She had slaughter her entire village, and her father would surely kill her. But this boy, Keneu, was offering her protection. Even though he may have lost his own brother. Being the frightened young girl that she was, she agreed to go with him.   
  
~~~  
  
For almost twenty years the two traveled together. They were all each other had left. Jenahara began falling in love with the young boy. Keneu only ever thought of her as a sister.   
  
"I love him more then anything. And I know, I know he would have loved me too! But no. Mutt face had to go and ruin it all. He killed *my* Keneu. He didn't even remember what he had done to him. Inuyasha deserves a fate far worse then death. And I'll make sure he is punished!"  
  
Suddenly, a vase sitting on one of the tables in the large room burst into flames. Jenahara seemed to ignored this, and continued to stare angrily into the water which she used as a mirror to gaze into Inuyasha's nightmares. Muttering curses to herself, she smirked evilly. With a flick of her hand, she was now seeing into the monastery where Inuyasha was staying. She watched as the Sango walked solemnly down the hall to the room of Inuyasha and Kagome. (Kagome will drink the poison, and then there will be no one to help Inuyasha. No one.)  
  
~~~  
  
Um…yeah. So if anyone is still reading, *that's* why Jenahara hates Inuyasha so incredibly much and is doing this shite to him. And she's kind of…um…how shall I say this nicely…  
  
Sessh- A few fries short of a happy meal.  
  
Inu- Her elevator doesn't quite reach the top floor.   
  
Miroku- She's freaking crazy!  
  
Or that will work too. Oh and sorry if this chap sucks. Please, please, please review! Even if your lying and telling me it's good. I don't care! 


	6. Tea, tears and blood

I don't own anything, don't sue. DER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshy- OOOOKKKK….  
  
~~~  
  
Soft footsteps echoed throughout the hallowed hall. An evil grin was tugging at the side of Sango's usually sealed lips. She held the steaming cup of poioned tea in her hand as she made her way to Kagome's room. (Poor poor Kagome. Feeling so tired and helpless. I'm sure just one drink of tea, and she will feel so much better.) Finally, Sango came upon the room where Inuyasha was sleeping. Muttering a few words, and waving her free hand over the entry way, the barrier around the room which had kept Inuyasha safe inside, and had kept the evil sorceress Jenahara out, was down. Hiding her triumphant Sango stepped into the room.  
  
"Kagome?" she questioned softly. The young teenager was sitting near Inuyasha. She was curled up and was using her arms for a pillow as she slept quietly. "Kagome," she said a bit more loudly. Groaning slightly, Kagome sat up a bit. She looked at the sleeping hayou, then her gaze drifted to the voice that had awoken her.   
  
"Sango," she said as a smile graced her face. "I didn't hear you come in. Oh, you brought my tea. Thank you."  
  
Nodding, the demon slayer gave Kagome the cup. "You were sleeping," she told her.   
  
Kagome seemed to stop in mid-air as she lifted her tea cup to get a drink. Sleeping? "Oh," she said quietly. (I can't belive I fell asleep. I was supposed to be watching Inuyasha.) Sango noticed the girl's somber attitude and sat down next to her. She placed what was meant to be a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can't watch over him forever, you know," she whispered.   
  
"What?" Kagome asked startled.   
  
Sango gave a soft smile to her friend and brushed a few strands of hair from the teenager's face. It would have been comforting, if Sango hadn't been acting so…creepy. Kagome could not tell what it was. But there was…something, something had changed. She simply shook the thought from her mind. This was Sango. She was one of her best friends. How could she be having such silly thoughts about Sango? "You must be so tired. You've been looking over him since…the fight," Sango said. "You should drink your tea, and rest. And you should visit your family. Miroku and I can watch over Inuyasha."  
  
"I've been away from home longer then this before," Kagome said and shrugged away Sango's hand. "Besides, I won't leave him. Not like this. I mean what if…what if he wakes up…and I'm not here? I can't make him go through that."  
  
"Your not the only who cares about him."  
  
Realizing the way she must have sounded, the teenager turned to her friend. "I didn't mean it to sound like that Sango. You know I didn't. I just meant, well, you know what I meant. I don't want him to feel like I've abandoned him. Especially now."  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm sorry," she apologized. "I guess we're all just a bit on edge since the Tiger demon tribe."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Have you and Miroku found out anything more about them?"  
  
"No. Not many of the people in this village even knew that there *was* a Tiger demon tribe living in their mountains. Especially not one which was weilding the power of jewel shards. We're still pretty much no where on what that thing was or how to wake Inuyasha up. I'm so sorry."   
  
"It's all right," Kagome said. "I'm sure we'll find out something soon. The best thing to do is just keep hope that Inuyasha will be all right, and keep looking."  
  
"And trying to get some rest," Sango added. Smiling a bit unsurely, Kagome again reached for the cup of tea. (I'm sure it's just my imagination, but there's something different about Sango. I guess it's in her eyes. She must be just as tired as I am.) And just as soon as Kagome was about to sip the poisioned drink, Inuyasha screamed.   
  
Sango watched as the cup shattered into pieces on the ground. Kagome cursed softly as hot tea was spilled all over her school uniform. (Damn that stupid mut! She would have drunken it.) The young girl began picking up pieces of the broken cup, when once again Inuyahsa shrieked. She cursed as the tip of her finger was cut on one of the pieces. The unshed tears Kagome had been trying to hold in began pouring onto her cheek.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he thrashed violently. "Kagome!" The hanyou knew that she was in pain. He could smell the scent of her blood and tears mixing together as he ran towards her. She was huddled against a tear. Her face was buried into her hands. As he neared closer to the girl, he could see deep claw marks in her shoulder. He growled. (Who did this to her?) He called her name again as he kneeled in front of her. She did nothing. She only stayed sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, sobs wracking her small body. He reached out tenderly to touch her shoulder.   
  
"Who did this to you?" Both the hanyou and the young girl looked up as Koga came towards them. Inuyasha jumped up and instinctively cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Get the hell out of here wolf," he growled protectively as he stepped in front of Kagome.   
  
"Guess," Kagome sniffeled. She gazed at the demon, her eyes tender yet hurt. Inuyasha growled again. She wasn't looking at him. She was watching Koga. To the demons anger and surprise, Koga walked past him and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Her small fists gripped the furs on his shoulder as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I will kill him for this," Koga whispered to the young girl. She tried to shake her head and looked up at the wolf youkai. "You can't!" she nearly yelled. "You heard what he did…to his father. He turned his sword against his own father Koga. How can you fight him? As long as he has the Tetsiga, he's unstoppable."  
  
(What? It sounds like she's talking about me.) His eyes widened. (She thinks I killed my father!  
  
*That still doesn't explain something.*   
  
I also think she belives I hurt her.  
  
*Not that baka!*  
  
What?  
  
*What in the seven hells is she doing with Koga?!*)  
  
The youkai held Kagome closer to his chest. "I vowed never to let that damned mut hurt you, Kagome. And I do not care how long it takes, Inuyasha will die for hurting what is mine."  
  
(What's his?) "Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled. He froze midstep as he saw Kagome, _his_ Kagome, brush a loving kiss on Koga's lips. The hanyou couldn't even turn around as he watched the two continue to embrace. He finally turned at ran at top speed into the forest. (I can't believe it. Not only does Kagome think that I killed my father, and hurt her, but she's with Koga too. I have to find whoever is behind this.)  
  
~~~  
  
Wowie. This was a pretty short chapter. And not a lot happened. Sorry to those of you who are still reading, but I have like really bad writers block. Reviews would help. So, please be nice and review and maybe I'll get some more posted by the end of this week. But I can't make any promises. 


	7. The death of a lecher

I knew someone was going to ask me about Sango. Sesshy, would you do the honors? Sesshy- FINALLY! Ahem, Naraku can control and posses the bodies of those who are dead, can he not? And since he also knows where Jenahara had been…  
  
Naraku- Hey, I'm possessing Sango in this fic. Nifty.  
  
Sesshy- I…but…ah…*cries* all I wanted to do was tell the nice reviewers *sniff* that Sango *tear* was being possessed! You really are evil. Baka. *sniff*  
  
Naraku- What's his problem?  
  
~~~  
  
Naraku watched with a stone face as Jenahara entered his castle.   
  
"You did not kill the girl," he said his voice smooth and calm as he continued to stare out the window. The fire sorceress winced at his tone.   
  
"I could not get into the room. The monk protected it from evil. I was powerless," she told him.  
  
"I do not want your excuses," he hissed. "And you left the dead body of the demon slayer for all to find. You are a fool, Jenahara. Playing your little games with Inuyasha while leaving clues for his little friends to find. They will figure it out eventually. Even if Inuyasha himself does not see how he can end his nightmare, they will find you and break the spell."  
  
Jenahara glared coldly at the hanyou. "They will not find my identity. And Inuyasha will not know of how to escape. It is so simply, right there in front of him. The one thing that he can not do. Let his heart become free of doubt, and forget the dead priestess Kikyo, and admit his love for her reincarnation, Kagome."  
  
Naraku did nothing. He stayed sitting perfectly still, gazing outside into nothing. "I have had to clean up your mess once again, Jenahara."  
  
She starred at him for some moments, trying to register what he could possibly be hinting to with his vague statement. "You have possessed the body of the demon slayer," she stated. "Judging by your look of unhappiness, you have not yet succeeded."  
  
"Even while he is dreaming," Naraku began. "He is still saving her."  
  
~~~  
  
(*The bastard. Putting his hands on _your_ Kagome.  
  
She's not mine.   
  
*What in the hell are you talking about? Of course she yours!* Kagome would never want to belong to anyone. Only with them. It's no fair to ask her to give herself to me anyway. I belong to Kikyo.  
  
*So why are you currently pounding your fist into a tree?* It's therapeutic.  
  
*Right.*)  
  
The hanyou growled. He hated having conversation's with himself. He always ended up looking like an idiot. The sound of rushing water reached him, and his ears twitched unconsciously. There was a familiar scent in the air. Something he hardly recognized at first. He stilled and listened intently. There was a sound of someone breathing heavily, then a shriek and a loud thump was heard. A sigh escaped the hanyou's lips. (Miroku.) His feet carried him quickly across the damp blades of grass as he made his way towards the monk's scent. Maybe he would know what was going on. If he weren't afraid of him too.  
  
When Inuyasha reached the side of the river, he hid himself among the bushes. The monk was sitting Indian style with his hands and his sleeves, gazing out upon the rushing water. Sango stood above him, a dangerous glare on her face as she let out annoyed breaths.  
  
"It was worth it," Miroku muttered under his breath, loud enough however for Inuyasha to hear. The hanyou wanted badly to run out to them. To speak with people who knew him. But he refrained and remained hidden in the shadow's provided by the trees which loomed above him. He didn't want to risk scarring off the only two people left who could help him.   
  
Sango let out deep breaths. "Stupid lecherous monk!" she yelled. She turned on her heel and stalked out of view. Miroku watched her with a bit of a smirk. He sat, starring out, deep in thought. The hanyou studied him cautiously for a few moments. Miroku looked very much at peace. (Maybe he knows what the hell is going on around here.) Warily, Inuyasha stepped out from behind the trees. He tried to keep his footsteps soft on the ground as he neared closer to the meditating monk. "Inuyasha," Miroku spoke slowly. The hanyou stopped in his tracks. (How did he know I was here?) The monk stood up and turned to greet his friend. "It has been long enough. We have been waiting."  
  
Golden eyes were hidden for a few moments as Inuyasha blinked at his friend. "What are you talking about? You've been waiting on me?!" he cried. "I've been looking for you all over this stinking forest!"  
  
"Um…Inuyasha?" Miroku asked softly, confusion clouding his face.  
  
"What?" the hanyou growled, annoyed and yet greatly relieved that Miroku did not seem to be afraid of him.  
  
"What forest?"  
  
Another low, frustrated growl escaped from Inuyahsa. "The one we're in stupid!" The hanyou made hand gestures around to the trees, and stomped his foot onto the soil. Except, there was no soil. Surprised Inuyasha looked down to see a wooden floor underneath his feet. Wooden walls had sprung up around him. He was in a hut. (What in the fu-)  
  
"Inuyasha!" screamed Miroku. The hanyou turned his entire body around to the doorway. The monk's bloody hand's gripped the door frame. Low breaths were coming from him as he tried to speak. With more speed then he thought he had, Inuyasha caught the monk before he hit the ground. Deep wounds were all over the monk's body, turning the blue and purple robes a dark black. The hanyou nose puckered with the scent of his blood.   
  
"What the hell happened?!" he cried in frustration, anger and pain.   
  
A small smile was on the monk's lips. "I would have given you the jewel," Miroku said quietly. Inuyasha laid him down slowly on the floor.  
  
"Sango! Sango! Where is she? Where is everyone!? Damn it Miroku. What did you get yourself into this time?" he questioned softly.   
  
That sad, strange smile re-appeared. "I promised I would help you. I still don't think you should have turned full demon. But I promised. I would have given…" He choked a little, and Inuyasha watched in horror as small bits of blood were spit out as he continued to cough. "You didn't have to kill me."  
  
"K-k-ki…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it. "I didn't hurt anyone! Not you, not Kagome, not my father…not anyone! Never!"  
  
"We promised, she promised, she would never leave you no matter what. When you chose power over us, we stuck by you. When you nearly had all of the jewel's…you betrayed us all." Glassy eyes looked up into golden ones. They were filled with confusion and anger. Miroku could feel the life draining from him. "I didn't want to die this way," he said softly. With the last bit of strength he had left, Miroku pushed the hanyou away from him. Inuyasha barely moved three inches away. He watched his dying friend.   
  
"What…?"  
  
The smile seemed to be etched into Miroku's face. It was one of guilt, sadness, and pain. Inuyasha began backing away as the blue prayer beads which kept the wind tunnel from being opened slid down the monk's hand. (No. No he can't!) The flaps of fabric fell off, and Inuyasha had no idea what to do. "You didn't have to kill me, Inuyasha. I would have given them to you," he said. The wind tunnel was opened, and all the hanyou could do was run away. Run farther and farther away from the hut. With his dying breath Miroku watched Inuyahas run away. "You didn't have to kill me," he repeated. The wind died down. The monk lay, blood covering his arms, stomach, and forehead.   
  
(Miroku thought I killed him! But I couldn't have. I would never…I would never. He was my friend.)  
  
Sango looked down at her love, tears running down her face. "Damn you Inuyasha," she said in a low voice which sounded almost like a cross between that of Kikyo and Naraku their selves. "First, you betrayed us. Now you have taken away the only thing left!" The demon slayer stood up and pulled out her boomerang. "You will die."  
  
~~~  
  
Naraku watched with satisfaction. "You have done well to bring these nightmare's to him, Jenahara. That, I must admit."  
  
"I did nothing but let him create his own world. These are his own fears. I must say, I am quite surprised that you yourself have not made an appearance."  
  
Naraku scowled inwardly. He could not wait until this wench was done. Inuyasha would have his dose of horror before Naraku took his life. With Inuyasha dead, the rest of his little group would be gone soon after that, and he would have the entire Shikon no Tama. And after that, of course, he would send that crazy wench back to Hell, where she belonged. He caught Jenahara eyeing the pieces of the shard he had collected.   
  
"Once you have that girl's shard, you will have completed the jewel," Jenahara commented almost conversationally.  
  
"Keep your mind on what you have been assigned to do. And I thought you did not want the jewel," he replied. "Only to see Inuyasha tortured in the same Hell he sent you to so many years ago."  
  
A flash of anger flicker across the sorceress face. "I do," she said. (He will pay.)  
  
~~~  
  
Shippo looked up at Sango, a confused look on his face. She had been acting strangely. "Sango, are you all right?"  
  
The demon slayer looked from the stone wall she had been starring at for the past five minutes and looked to the young fox demon. "Of course. Besides, it is Kagome and Inuyasha you should be worrying about."  
  
Miroku came up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "If you need to talk about anything," he said softly. His hand began wandering south. Instead of being smacked on the side of his head like he was pretty much expecting, the monk was simply pushed away as Sango stood. She turned to him. Instead of seeing a flush of anger or embarrassment on her face, Miroku saw nothing. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, much like Kikyo's. He shivered and stepped back. "Do not touch me, monk," she said and left the room.   
  
Shippo watched the monk stare at her as she walked away. "Do you think she's really all right?"   
  
"I don't know," he replied. "Did you see her, Shippo? Did you see her eyes? They were…they were…"  
  
"Beautiful, pretty, interesting, lovely, sparkling…"   
  
"Dead," Miroku interjected. The fox stopped his rambling and studied the monk. A look of sadness had passed over his face.  
  
"Miroku?" Shippo questioned a bit unsurely. He reached out to touch Miroku's shoulder, but the monk turned away from him and stalked off angrily. A bit of a confused pout crossed his face. "What did I do?"  
  
~~~  
  
All rightly then. Let me tell you something so you don't get confused. In Inuyasha's lil dream world place, his father is dead, Kagome and Kouga are together, and as of now Miroku is dead and Sango is going to beat the crap out of him.  
  
In the real world, Sango is dead and possessed by Naraku. Everyone else is just alive and really confused. Any questions?  
  
Sesshy- Yeah. How come _he_ *glares at Naraku* got to tell everyone that Sango was being possessed. I wanted to do it!!!!  
  
All- *groaning* get over it all ready!  
  
Sesshy- *pouts* 


	8. Sango's revenge

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Here is the next chapter, which I had ever so much fun writing, so I hope you will have a good time reading. Onwards brave warriors of the North!  
  
Sesshy- That…that didn't make any kind of sense what-so-ever.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome ran her hands lightly over the hanyou's white hair. (Why wont' you wake up?) The young girl's mind wandered to the events of the past few days. The battle with the Tiger demons, the groups narrows victory, and Inuyasha nearly being killed. She looked down at the said hanyou, who was now lying in a comatose state. At least he had stopped thrashing and screaming. Now, the half demon looked almost peaceful as he murmured softly in his sleep. The most peaceful Kagome had seen him anyway. (Inuyasha, what are you dreaming about?)  
  
~~~  
  
(I would have never hurt Miroku! And what did he mean, he would have given me the shards?) The half demon ran his fingers through his tangled mane. He could have never really kill Miroku, could he? Inuyasha had to admit that there were times he wished that the monk had never came with them, for all of his perverted antics. But despite it all, Miroku was his friend. The hanyou whipped his entire body around, determination flickering in his golden eyes. He was going to find out what in the seven hells was going on. Even if it killed him.  
  
As Inuyasha began to leave, something slammed into his back. He fell over with a scream of shock but mostly of pain. "What in the hell?" he growled into the dirt, a position which he had become uncomfortably familiar with during the time he had known Kagome. He lifted himself. Staggering only slightly, Inuyasha turned to face his attacker. The surprise quickly registered on his face when he saw Sango standing there. She was holding her boomerang in a battle stance. Fear, grief and rage radiated off of her body in waves.   
  
"Mutt," the demon slayer spat. "How could you?! He was your friend, your comrade."  
  
(She must be talking about Miroku.) Inuyasha starred at her some moments before speaking. "Sango," he began. "I…you can't…" He faltered. What could he say to her?  
  
Sango glared coldly at him. "Don't!" she screamed, tears welling in the corners of her dark eyes. "Are you going to tell me that you didn't hurt him, Inuyasha? Are you going to tell me that you didn't murder him in cold blood?"  
  
The half demon thought for a moment. Casting his eyes to the ground, he answered softly, "I can't. I don't even know myself." (*Of course you know! You would have never hurt him!*) "No. Sango, you know I never could have killed him. I didn't. I wouldn't have ever hurt him."  
  
"Liar! You haven't been the same since the jewel shard was nearly completed. All you could think about was how powerful you would be once we collected the entire jewel. We tried to support you, especially Kagome. Even though we could all see it was tearing her apart.  
  
"Then we collected the entire jewel of four souls. You were the first to reach your claws out and try to claim them. But Miroku, and I, tried to give them to Kagome. It was her that killed the demon with her sacred arrows after all. You nearly killed her when you attacked us, in an attempt to reclaim the jewel. We managed to hold you off, and then you left." Sango's voice faltered slightly.   
  
"Koga came, and Kagome left with him, thinking he was the only one she had left. Shippo left. He took after you and wandered away. He was lost without you and Kagome. Word came to Miroku and I that you had killed your father. With Tetsiga, the very blade which he forged for you. Imagine our shock when we also heard that it was your brother Sesshomaru who tried to save him." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Inuyasha felt unneeded and undeserved guilt twisting up inside of him. "Then you had to come back! You tried to attack Kagome again, but came back as soon as you learned that it was Miroku and I who had the Shikon shards. You betrayed us all, Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou shook his head, and a frustrated growl escaped from his throat. Clutching his fists together he said, "You thought Sesshomaru was the one who tried to save him? It was _Sesshomaru_ who tried to _kill_ him! And as for everything else…I don't know what in the hell your talking about. None of this ever happened!"  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed angrily. "Enough!" she cried. "I'm tired of your lies Inuyasha! I'm tired of lies! Die."  
  
The hanyou dodged the boomerang as it came flying towards him. Sango caught it easily and threw her weapon almost immediately. Inuyasha jumped over it and landed shakily back on his feet. (She's even better then she was before. I can't fight her. Not unless I plan on seriously injuring or actually killing her.) "Sango!" the hanyou pleaded. "Stop! I didn't kill Miroku!"  
  
Breathing heavily, the demon slayer shot her arm up, catching her weapon with little effort. "I saw you," she said. "I saw you murder him with my one eyes."  
  
Running as quickly as his feet could carry him away from the path of her boomerang Inuyasha screamed, "It was an illusion! I didn't do any of these things that your talking about. I promise. I never did anything!"  
  
The boomerang crashed into his leg, causing a cracking sound as Inuyasha fell to the ground. He gripped a nearby tree with his claws, attempting to pull himself up. He muttered under his breath a little, then looked back up only in time to see the weapon flying once again. It hit him in the stomach this time, and Inuyasha was sure that he would have a full body imprint on the ground if he didn't get up quickly. The boomerang hit his neck and went backwards, pinning the hanyou in to a tree. Sango began walking towards him, ready to reclaim her weapon and exact revenge for the dead monk.  
  
"Sango," Inuyasha growled softly. "Don't do this."  
  
"You did this to yourself," she told him spitefully as she stepped towards him. The half demon struggled a bit more. His throat was caught between the curve of Sango's weapon and the tree. Her eyes were dark with rage as she stalked towards the hanyou. (She's going to kill me.) "Sango," he said again his voice choking as he struggled to get the boomerang off of him. Every muscle inside of him was screaming. Pain coursed through his body, though Inuyasha tried to ignore it. "Just let me explain."  
  
"There is nothing left to say." The demon slayer slowly unsheathed her sword. She held the cold steel of the blade to the hanyou's throat. "It's funny," she said softly, almost sadly. Inuyasha starred at her, waiting for her to say something. "I never thought anything would be worse then having to kill my own brother. And even though you've done so much, it still hurts to know that I must take your life."  
  
Something inside Inuyasha snapped at that moment. All he could think of was trying to survive. And at that moment Sango was threatening him. The wind changed directions, blowing east now instead of west. The hanyou's eyes changed from a golden yellow to red, glowing with rage. Purple stripes appeared on his cheeks. The demon slayer's eyes widened, realizing that she had just caused Inuyasha's transformation into full demon. Quickly she raised her sword, finally prepared to kill him. The hanyou snarled and with unknown strength pushed the boomerang away. Sango backed up a few steps. She picked up her weapon once again. Using her rage and grief to fuel her, Sango threw the boomerang with great force. She watched with a horror stricken face as Inuyasha's claws sliced through the sword as if it were wet paper.   
  
The hanyou let out a cruel snarl as he jumped up. He lunged towards Sango and wrapped a hand around her neck. Inuyasha lifted her up, watching with twisted fascination as she wriggled in his grasp. The forest seemed to echo with the sound of bones cracking as the hanyou's grip tightened. Small rivulets of blood fell down the demon slayer's collar bone as sharp claws dug into her neck. Inuyasha dropped her to the ground. He jumped into the air, and brought his arm down. His claws slashed through Sango's armor easily, killing her in one swipe.  
  
The hanyou starred down at her, an evil laugh dying on his lips as once again the wind began blowing west. Terror coursed through Inuyasha's being as he looked down at Sango's dead from. He sunk to his knees, the woman's blood staining his hands. "What have I done?"  
  
~~~  
  
Naraku sighed. It had not been long since Jenahara had foolishly killed the demon slayer, and he had possessed her. She was meant to be a tool. One he could use and dispose of quickly. That, however, had not been the case. Every time he came close to killing Kikyou's reincarnation, something would prevent it. Either that damned monk or little fox demon would come in, or Inuyasha would have another nightmare and Kagome would go rushing to his side. It was not supposed to be this difficult to kill a human girl. Be it the reincarnation of a great miko or not.  
  
It had been simple enough to deceive and kill Kikyo, after all. And was much more powerful than Kagome. At least, she was now, while she was still in possession of all her powers. If Kagome were ever to learn the full extent of her own powers…  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Kikyou's calm and low voice caused the demon to looked up from his usual corner. The miko watched as he glanced at her, then turned his gaze back to the window. The action anger her, he was barely acknowledging her presence. She spoke his name again, almost in a commanding tone. Naraku turned his head towards her, but remained sitting in his corner. "Kikyo," he acknowledged. "Something tells me you have not come here on a social call."  
  
"Where is she?" she questioned.  
  
"Where is who?" he echoed.  
  
Kikyo took some steps closer to him. Naraku detected a bit of anger radiating from her, though he face remained neutral and lifeless, just as cold as always. "The sorceress who trapped Inuyasha."  
  
The demon laughed. It was deep and ominous, like so many other things about him. "Why do you wish to know? Do not tell me you are planning to save him. Why ask me anyway? I believe that if you truly want to know you could find her for yourself, since you managed to learn of her existence." He sat, alarmingly still, the cruel smirk plaster onto his features. "And even if I did not think you could find her on your own,, why would I tell you? I can not have you going around, simply killing those who are in my service at your whim."  
  
"You will tell me," Kikyo began after starring at him emotionlessly for some moments, "because she is of no importance to you. She is but a puppet, an expendable servant you thought it wise to try and manipulate. But now even you can see that she is foolish."  
  
"Those who have souls consumed by hate and the need for revenge usually are," Naraku commented.  
  
Ignoring his statement, which had clearly and accurately, to some point, been aimed at her, the miko continued. "You, for some unknown reason, have not yet killed her."  
  
"Are you offering to do it for me then, Kikyo?" It was then that Naraku stood. His eyes gazed dangerously at the priestess in front of him. "Do not think me a fool," he said. "I will dispose of her if and when I se fit. And I would suggest Lady Kikyo," Naraku continued. "The next time you storm my castle, you do not waste my time with such petty things."  
  
Kikyo turned and stormed out of the castle. She would find out where this sorceress was. And then she would send her back to Hell. (Your life belongs to me, Inuyasha. Only I can save you. And only I can kill you.)  
  
~~~  
  
That was all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I have learned that people kind of like chappies where Inu dreams, which is good, since probably every next chapter except for the last two will be centered around his nightmares. I think I have four or five more to go, I'm not sure. Please read and review! 


	9. Taking on a miko

Um…took me a while to update, but we just got out of school for Spring Break, so maybe I'll get to finish this soon! DER! As per usual, I own nothing. Well, other then Jenahara, but I don't think you'd want her anyway. She's insane…  
  
~~~  
  
Long pale fingers brushed away strands of red hair. Jenahara scowled at the image before her. (Where is the damn mutt? I can not find him anywhere!) After Inuyasha had transformed into his full demon form and killed the demon slayer, the sorceress had been looking for him. Why couldn't she locate the hanyou? (Oh well…he is probably off hiding in a corner somewhere. Crying for that girl of his.)   
  
"Jenahara."   
  
The sorceress stopped as soon as she heard the voice. She had been so engrossed in searching for the half-demon, she had not even detected someone's else presence in the room. Who was it? At first, she could have sworn it was a woman's voice. But it sounded so smooth, calm and cold, it had to be Naraku. Jenahara turned, annoyance flashing across her face. She thought she had told the hanyou never to come here. It was her job to get revenge on Inuyasha. Hers alone.   
  
Jenahara let out a startled gasp when she turned. She did not see the black haired hanyou known as Naraku, as she had first expected. Instead there was a woman. Her straight black hair was pulled into a low pony tail. She wore miko clothing, a white top with blood red pants. Anger was radiating from the woman, though when the sorceress looked into her eyes, she saw nothing but dark pools of emptiness. (Kikyo. What is she doing here? She may be an ally, perhaps coming to help me rid myself of Naraku, or even get revenge on that mutt Inuyasha.) The two women stood in complete silence for many moments. Finally, the fire sorceress could stand it no longer and decided to speak.  
  
"Kikyo," she began her voice calm and smooth as she could possibly make it. "Why have you sought me out?"  
  
The undead miko starred her, her cold eyes betraying nothing that she felt. "I have come to kill you, Jenahara," she answered.  
  
The fire sorceress starred at her for some time. "Kill me?" she questioned, her voice not cracking although fear suddenly gripped her. "Why? I know your history with Inuyasha. I know that when you were alive you cared for the mutt, maybe even loved him. But I also know that he betrayed you, and you have been seeking revenge on him since you were brought back from the dead, trying to take him back into the depths of Hell. I very much doubt that any of those past feelings of caring and compassion have suddenly come back to you."  
  
"Do not be foolish," she countered. "I still seek my revenge on Inuyasha. Which is why I have come to kill you. His life belongs to me, and he will die by my hand, not by Naraku's, and most certainly not by you."  
  
(She does not want anyone else inflicting pain on the hanyou, only because she wishes to kill him herself. And it is she who thinks me foolish?) The miko reached behind her, pulling out her bow and a sacred arrow from her quiver. She aimed at the sorceress, prepared to take her out with one blow.  
  
The miko never saw it coming.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha growled as he ran his hands through the water once again. He couldn't get the scent of Sango's blood off of him. Tears were stinging his golden eyes, and the hanyou couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Maybe when his mother died…  
  
But he couldn't help it now. How had all of this happened? One minute he was fighting demons for shards of the Shikon no Tama, and the next he was trapped, in some alternate world that seemed to be filled with his nightmares. According to the now dead demon slayer, Inuyasha had fought the group for the remaining shards of the jewel, sending Kagome into Kouga's arms, killed his own father, attacked Kagome in an attempt to kill her, and slaughtered Miroku in cold blood once he found out it was the monk who had the last shards of the jewel.   
  
He knew he hadn't done any of that. He didn't remember ever collecting the entire Shikon jewel, and he knew he hadn't killed his father. It had been Sesshomaru who had murdered their father. He would never try to hurt Kagome, and he didn't kill the monk.  
  
But he had killed Sango.  
  
The hanyou tried to blame the demon slayer herself. If she had not attacked him, if she would have just _listened_ to him, then his transformation wouldn't have been triggered, and he would never have killed her. Of course, he couldn't convince himself of that. Sango had been his friend. A good friend, just as the houshi had.  
  
(I kill them both. No! I killed Sango…but I didn't mean it. I was transformed. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know…  
  
*Get a hold of yourself! You didn't kill Sango, or any of the others. Don't you think you'd remember if you had collected the entire Shikon no Tama? And if you had killed Miroku, you would _have_ the jewel shard.*)  
  
The hanyou thought about this for a few moments. That was true. If he had killed the houshi, then he would have something to show for it. He didn't have the jewel shard. If only he had thought of that before, maybe Sango would still be alive.   
  
(This is all like a bad dream. An awful, horrible dream and I just can't wake up. If only it were that simple.)  
  
~~~  
  
(Kagome hasn't left Inuyasha's side in days, Sango is just acting weird, and Miroku is well…being the perverted houshi that he always is. Things are so wrong here. Why won't Inuyasha wake up? Will we ever find out what's wrong with him?) Shippo was so engrossed in his own thoughts of worry for his friends, he barely noticed Sango standing outside the door of Kagome and Inuyasha's room. In her hand she held a small blade. She watched as Kagome buried her face into her hands, crying and softly begging the hanyou to wake up soon.   
  
"Oh," Shippo said as he bumped into her leg. He looked up, and saw Sango starring straight ahead. "I didn't know you were there. What's wrong?" he asked seeing the distressed look on the demon slayers face.   
  
She let her eyes drift down, and let out an annoyed sigh. "What isn't wrong?" she questioned coolly. Sliding the blade back up the sleeve of her kimono, she turned and began walking away, mumbling something Shippo couldn't really understand.   
  
The young fox demon turned his attention to the couple in the room. Kagome's unkempt hair was swirling around her face. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, and her usual cheery expression, her eyes so full of life, were red from crying. Shippo wanted to reach out to her. But he didn't know what he could do. Kagome was in so much pain, and there was no way that any of them could help her. Unless they could get Inuyasha to wake up.  
  
"Inuyasha," the young girl cried, hitting the hanyou over the chest with as much strength as she could muster. "How could you leave me like this? How could you abandon us?" she screeched. Her yells turned into sobs, and she buried her face into the half demons shoulder. "Why won't you come back to us? Please…just wake up. I'll do anything if you'll just wake up again Inuyasha. Please…please…"  
  
~~~  
  
Jenahara starred at the slain priestess at her feet. She shook her head almost ruefully at the sight. (Kikyo had been very strong, and would have made a powerful ally. If only she hadn't been bent on killing me. Stupid miko. Did she really think that she was stronger then me? Kikyo was just a body made of clay. I, was brought back and given my own body, not some prosthetic.)  
  
Letting out a sigh, the sorceress flicker her wrist, and the bloodied body of the former miko was burnt to ashes. She then turned her attention to her pool of water, her looking glass into Inuyasha's mind, and began searching for the hanyou.  
  
A wicked smile crossed her face when she saw him. He was sitting near a river, trying desperately to get the scent of the demon slayer's blood off of his hands. She laughed softly. (Poor little Sango. Dead to the real world, and even in the filthy mutts dreams.)   
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked up sharply. The scent of the air was changing. A cold breeze began to whip around him as he turned. His golden eyes searched the clearing near the river, looking for what the cause of the change of scent could be. He saw nothing. The hanyou jumped to his feet. (Something is wrong here.) Running quickly, he jumped over the few sticks and logs which covered the ground, and ran towards the clearing. Once there, he knelt on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground for any strange smells which hadn't been there before. He smelt nothing new.   
  
Angrily he stood. He clenched his jaws and began pacing back and fourth. "Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed loudly as he slammed his clawed fist into a tree. Gritting his teeth in pain, the hanyou brought his knuckle back to him, frowning as he saw the blood covering his hand.  
  
(At least it's my own this time. Not Sango's, or Miroku's, or my father's. My own blood.) He watched as the small drops slid down his pale skin. The hanyou dropped beside the tree. He leaned his back on the rough bark, sighing with frustration as he flexed his hand. (What in the hell is going on? Sango said all of those things to me…but they can't be true! They just can't be. None of this would have ever happened if I had let her join us. Or Miroku. Hell, I wouldn't even be having to look for the jewel shard if it wasn't for Kikyo. Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why couldn't I have just killed her, taken the jewel, and become full demon?)  
  
He dug the nails of his left hand into the soft ground beneath him. This was all some stupid woman's fault. All because he had to fall in love with a miko. Who was now dead. Technically, anyway.   
  
"Inuyasha! How could you leave me like this? How could you abandon us?!"  
  
The angry, tear streaked voice of Kikyo came into his mind. Then he blinked. No…it wasn't Kikyo. "Kagome!" he screamed loudly. He stood up, and began looking around desperately. (Maybe it was her scent I smelled.) "Kagome! Where are you?!"  
  
He waited, and then there was nothing. (Stupid wench! If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't be here either. It's her and Kikyo. Or just Kikyo. Because Kagome *is* Kikyo.) He shook his head, defeated. He knew where these thoughts always led. (No, she isn't. Kagome is kinder, gentler, and more caring then Kikyo ever was. She shed tears for me. She helped me. If it wasn't for her, then I would probably be dead. She may even love me. And I may even…)  
  
Suddenly, the yellow light which had bathed the hanyou in warmth was gone from the sky. He looked up, wondering what had just happened. His golden eyes wandered to the inky black sky, which was now dotted with brightly shinning stars. Growling in the back of his throat, he sniffed the air, trying to get the scent of whatever it was that had caused the change. He clenched his fist when he couldn't smell the scent. He couldn't _smell_ anything.   
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hand, which was now streaked with dry streams of blood, and saw the useless human nails now replaced his before lethal claws. (No. Not now! I can't transform now!) He was always venerable when he was human, and now was not the time to have any weakness. Not when all of these things were going on. Who knew what was going to come and attack him. And, he didn't even have any of the others to protect him. As proud as the hanyou was, he always felt a bit safer knowing that he had Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and even Shippo there with him when he transformed into his human form. (But now none of them are here. Miroku and Sango are dead, and I don't even know where Shippo is.)  
  
It was then that thought hit him. He was truly alone. If it had been fifty years ago, the prospect of being alone, away from the humans and demons and everyone else who persecuted him for being what he was, would have been welcome to him. But not the thought scared him. He didn't want to be alone. Inuyasha wanted his friends with him. He wanted the ones he loved by him.  
  
(Kagome. I know where Kagome is. I can go to her!  
  
*Are you insane? One, Kagome thinks you're an evil murderer. And two, she's with Koga! Or did you forget their session of tonsil hockey that we were so lucky to see?*  
  
But it's Kagome. She cares about me. I know she does. And I know that she still has faith in me. Sango said so.)  
  
He cast his eyes downward, feeling almost ashamed for thinking about the demon slayer. He closed his eyes, blinking back tears that he would never admit he had. "Kagome, I will find you. And I will show you that I am not evil. I know she will help me, she has to. I've got no one else left."  
  
~~~  
  
Do you realize how long it took me to write that chapter?  
  
Koga- Yeah. To long.  
  
Sorry people!  
  
Kikyo- I can't believe you killed me.   
  
Naraku- You can still be in Inuyasha's dream.  
  
Kikyo- Lucky me.  
  
Sango- I'm dead to. Dream me, _and_ real me.  
  
Miroku- Well…look on the bright side!  
  
Sango- What bright side? And why are you so happy? Your dead too.  
  
Miroku- Only in the dream world. And the bright side is…you still get to be possessed by Naraku in the real world, so your kind of alive..  
  
Sango-umm…and this is supposed to make me feel better how? 


	10. Life is but a dream

Oooo…a new chapter. All rejoice!  
  
All- REJOICE!  
  
Ok…I didn't mean literally…oh well!  
  
~~~  
  
Soft black hair swayed in the wind as Inuyasha walked through the forest. His muscles cried out in protest, demanding rest with each step he took. The hanyou continued to move forward. He was on a mission. (I must find Kagome. She will know what to do.)  
  
The trees were dark, the leaves almost black as Inuyasha tried to peer through them. But of course, since he was human, there was no moon in the sky, and his pitiful human vision couldn't see anything through the darkness. He was surrounded by pitch black on all sides. And even though it was all that cold, he couldn't stop himself from shivering.   
  
He closed his eyes tightly. He tried to think of the young woman he was going to. Kagome, with her raven hair shimmering in the sunlight, her eyes sparkling with joy as the sound of her melodic laughter filled his ears. He took in deep breaths. The thought of Kagome was the only thing that was keeping him sane. Knowing that if he could just find her, he could make everything all right.  
  
The half demon was so caught up in simply trying to keep himself in moving, he barely noticed the whirling tornado of dirt and wind that was quickly approaching him.   
  
Inuyasha cried out in pain and shock as a powerful fist was slammed into his shoulder blade. Unprepared for the blow, he fell to his knees. He clutched his shoulder, and turned his head, absently sniffing the air to pick up any kind of a scent. A low chuckle filled the air. The hanyou knew that laugh. It was raspy, yet strangely cocky and arrogant.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Inukoro. Strange. I barely recognized you. You know, without the white hair, waving that big sword around like you own the place," Koga said casually. He assessed the hanyou, no turned human, who was kneeling on the ground, clutching his shoulder. The wolf youkai had been surprised when he had smelled Inuyasha. No way would he be stupid enough to come back there after he had attacked Kagome. But, there he was. Only with black hair. Koga smirked. This was going to be to easy.  
  
"Koga," the hanyou growled. "I don't have time for your little games. I have things to do all right! Now why don't you just put your tail between your legs and go run off like you usually do."  
  
The wolf youkai laughed. He slowly circled the half demon, like a hunter stalking it's prey. In all technicalities, he was the hunter. Koga stopped in front of the kneeling hanyou. Inuyasha looked up, his slightly lighter human eyes meeting the youkai's light blue ones. He growled again, low in the back of his throat as best as a human could, only causing the wolf's smirk to widen.  
  
"Big words for a little mutt," he hissed. "Or, little man. Kagome told me that you turned human on the nights of the new moon. But I never though you'd be stupid enough to come here in your human form."  
  
(She told Koga? Of course, why should I be surprised. She did believe I betrayed her. But I can't believe she would turn on me like that…) His thoughts were cut off as a powerful strong claw was wrapped around his throat. Koga pulled the hanyou up, holding him a good two or three feet off of the ground.  
  
"I should have done this a long, long time ago mutt. Oh well. No is a good as time as any."  
  
The hanyou growled, kicking in the strong grip of his enemy. "Yeah right," he rasped. "You know Kagome would never forgive you if you laid so much as a hand on my head." Inuyasha then slammed his foot into the wolf youkai's throat. Surprised, Koga released his deadly grasp on the hanyou and fell to the ground. He coughed a few times. He put his hands around his neck, trying to get a hold of himself after the blow. (Ha. Even in human form I know that I can beat that baka. And after that, I can find Kagome.) It was then he noticed that Koga was laughing. It wasn't that cocky, arrogant, cold chuckle he had heard from him earlier. It was something different. A stranger tone was carried in his laugh.   
  
"And what do you find so damn funny, Koga?" Inuyasha asked, his voice regaining it's strong tone after a few minutes of heavy breathing.  
  
The wolf youkai simply shook his head. "It's just, did you really think that after all you've done to her, that Kagome would save you? Help you? Even acknowledge you?" he questioned.  
  
The hanyou growled, digging his nails into the skin of his palms. "Kagome does _not_ abandon people. Especially not those who she loves," he replied confidently.  
  
"Loves? Oh, she may have loved you at one time, little Inukoro, but even if she did she was completely diluted. She actually thought you could love her back! But, after she informed me of your betrayal of your comrades, not to mention the fact that you seem to have some kind of thing for dead girls, Kagome realized that you actually never really cared for her. Only thought of her as a jewel detector."  
  
(She thinks…but how could she…I do love…) Growling, the hanyou moved towards him, knocking Koga to his back with a blow from his still powerful human fist. Koga jumped up. His aqua eyes narrowed at the hanyou. "You won't ever get her back, you know? It was like I said mutt. Once she had been with a warrior like me, she never wanted anyone else. Especially filthy murderer's like you!"  
  
Inuyasha blindly moved forward, putting all of his strength into his next attack of the youkai. In a flash of movement, two clawed hands, as well as a pair of human hands were wrapped in a death grip around the throats of their opponents.  
  
"She'll never want you," Koga rasped as the hanyou's hands tightened around his neck.  
  
"Shut up," he growled, the claws of the other demon digging into his neck. "If you really love her, then how dare you talk about her like that."  
  
As Koga opened his mouth to retort to the hanyou's comment, Inuyasha let out another cry of pain. Startled once again, the youkai let go of his throat. Blood began pouring down the hanyou's back. He turned his head, strands of black hair falling in front of his eyes as he saw her standing there. He mouthed the word 'why', then fell back.  
  
~~~  
  
Miroku rubbed his aching hand. (I think she broke my wrist.) The poor houshi was very confused, and in a great amount of time. Only a few hours ago, he had tried to grope Sango when she was in the kitchen. Only to have his arm nearly twisted off. Something was definitely…different about her. Sango was no longer the intelligent, beautiful, wonderful woman that he had grown to love. She seemed lifeless, cold, like the miko Kikyo. He shook his head. (I can not think such things of lovely Sango. She is just upset about Inuyasha. But of course, we all are. And we've still gotten nowhere. Inuyasha still hasn't woken up, we still don't know about the tiger demons, and…)  
  
"Miroku," said Hiatsi as he walked out onto the porch. The houshi was sitting with his legs crossed, deep in though as he starred up into the mountains.   
  
"Yes?" he questioned, turning his attention to the elder monk.   
  
"I think I have found something. About your friend's condition, that is." The younger monk turned to him, snapping out of his thoughts of the demon exterminator, fully paying attention to his elder. "There is a sorceress, Jenahara, who was known for these types of spells. Very powerful. But, she died many decades ago."  
  
"I have never heard of Jenahara," Miroku admitted. "You say she died long ago? Well, that is certainly interesting. But there is a certain demon, Naraku, a very evil and powerful demon who we believe is tied to this. And if he is, anything is possible."   
  
His purple eyes strayed as Sango walked by, moving almost mechanically, hiding what looked like a small dagger in her sash. He then stood up, ready to follow her. (Anything at all.)  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha groggily opened his eyes. A pounding in his head, and a white hot stinging pain ran through the right side of his body greeted his waking. (My head. Where am I? Where's…)  
  
"Kagome," he said softly when he saw her standing above him. He wondered where he was, and how he had gotten there. The last thing he remember was fighting Koga, then pain, then Kagome, standing over them with an arrow in her hand.   
  
"Your awake," she said, her voice emotionless. The young woman had a very primitive looking sling over her left shoulder. The hanyou nearly winced. He remembered seeing her, bleeding, kissing that damn wolf.   
  
He tried to say something, but his throat was dry, and he had no idea what he could possibly tell her. He had been looking for the girl, and now that he was with her, he could draw nothing besides a black. "Kagome," he whispered again. "Why?"  
  
"Isn't that my line?" the miko questioned, a bitter sweet smile seeming to stain her lips. Inuyasha watched as the young girl knelt beside him. She lifted a cloth, wiping away a few spatters of blood which had somehow gotten on his forehead. "I thought you were dead," she said softly.  
  
"Then why did you shoot me with your arrow?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
She sighed. Her chocolate eyes flickered with pain, and another unknown emotion as she put the cloth down. The hanyou then realized where they were. In Koga's cave. He looked around. He didn't see any other youkai there, but of course with his human eyes, and the pitch black darkness that surrounded him, he couldn't be sure. "You were going to kill Koga. And I couldn't let your hurt him. Just like I couldn't let him hurt you."  
  
"Then why in the hell didn't you shoot him?!" he screeched.   
  
"Because he didn't try to kill me!" Kagome yelled.   
  
Inuyasha wanted to scream back at her. He wanted so much to forget about his pain, the aching in his muscles, the grief that he had been feeling, and stand up, wrap his arms around the young woman and tell her everything. He wanted her to believe him. But he couldn't move. He couldn't think of anything to say. What _could_ he say? 'Kagome, I never killed anyone. It your imagination. It was all a dream…'  
  
What a lovely sentiment. How much better it would be if it was all a dream. More like a nightmare. A horrible nightmare, something that had somehow crawled into him, picked his mind apart and found his darkest fears, bringing them to life before his very eyes.   
  
And as that thought came to him, he realized that it might not be so far fetched after all. (Jenahara. I remember her!)   
  
Suddenly, a loud crashing, muttered cursing, and the low screams and shrieks of the wolf youkai's who had been waiting outside echoed throughout the cave. "Kagome!" the youkai leader screamed as he sped into the cave. In moments his strong arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her upwards and beginning to drag her away.  
  
"What's happening?" she squeaked, her eyes straying down to the hanyou who was lying on the ground.  
  
"Demons," Kouga hissed. "I don't know what kind. Hundreds of them. I have to get you out of here."  
  
The young woman pushed against the youkai. "I can help!" she insisted.  
  
"No you can't. It's to dangerous. I won't have your death on my hands, Kagome."  
  
"But…Inuyasha…" she said softly.   
  
"Eh," the wolf youkai said, speeding out of the cave, leaving the injured hanyou behind. "Let the demons have him. He deserves to be ripped to shreds as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled. Ignoring the almost blinding pain, he lifted his leg, and slammed it with as much fury and strength as he could muster into the wolf demons back. Koga fell to his knees. Kagome jumped out of his grasp, turning to Inuyasha, anger radiating from her.   
  
She reached behind her, and pulled out her bow and arrow. The hanyou wondered if she was going to shoot at him again. (No…Kagome I have to tell you…)   
  
"Kagome," he whispered. "It's all…"  
  
A loud shriek was let out, and one of the many disgusting, distorted visions of the demons came into the cave, claws outstretched and hissing, ready to go for the girl. Instinctively, Inuyasha jumped in front of the miko, prepared to take the deadly blow and anything else that could possibly be thrown at him. He was then knocked out of the way. He fell, his head hitting one of the many rocks that littered the bottom of the floor. His golden eyes strayed up, to see Koga standing above him. His tail flew out behind him as he quickly disposed of the demon, tearing off it's arms and then pushing the rest of it's body to the ground. Koga turned, taking Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Are you all right?" he questioned, searching her for any wounds.  
  
The young woman shook her head no. "Thank you, for saving me," she whispered.  
  
The youkai smiled. Seemingly oblivious to the destruction surrounding him, he bent down, placing a soft kiss on Kagome's lips. Inuyasha growled. The wolf noticed this, and as he broke the kiss, glared at the hanyou. "Get out of here, Kagome. You've gotta run."  
  
"I won't leave you here," the miko said, her hands around his bare arms in a strong and unyielding grip. "I won't!"  
  
"Run," Inuyasha breathed, heaving himself up slowly. "He's right. You can't stay here. You'll get yourself killed."  
  
"Why so worried mutt? Afraid you won't be able to take her for yourself?" Koga hissed. Growling, the hanyou launched himself and the wolf, causing them both to tumble backwards.   
  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha said, moving his fists as fast as he could.   
  
Koga dodged most of the blows, occasionally taking one in the jaw or stomach. "Get off of me mutt! I have to save Kagome!" He pushed against the hanyou, throwing him off and sending him flying into one of the cave walls. Inuyasha could have swore he heard something snapping as his back slammed into the rock. (I'll kill him. I'll kill him for touching _my_ Kagome!)   
  
Before the hanyou could attack again, a large demon gathered the youkai into his arms. His outstretched clawed hand, covered with green scales, went to one of the demons legs as he hissed with laughter. "I heard you had some of the jewel shards," the demon laughed. (Getting his legs torn off by a lizard demon…serves the bastard right.)  
  
"Koga! Ko-"  
  
The voice was cut off. Fear gripped the hanyou. (Kagome!) He turned to see the body of the young girl sprawled on the floor. She looked as if she had been trampled by a few demons who had barely even realized she was there. Inuyasha rushed over to her. Kneeling down, he place his hand on her neck, trying to feel for any kind of a pulse. "No," he whispered, tears beginning to sting his eyes. He didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. "No!"  
  
"Inu…Inuyas…"  
  
"Shh…don't say anything," he whispered. He placed his arm around her shoulders, lifting the young woman up so she could rest her weight on his chest. "Just concentrate on breathing. Please, just breath for me Kagome."  
  
She looked up through half closed eyes, watching the hanyou. She lifted her hand, and it limply fell, tangling her pale fingers in the hanyou's dark hair. "I always liked your hair like this…but I miss your ears…" she said softly.  
  
The half demon pulled her closer. "Don't…" he said. "Don't say things like that right now, ok?" (She sounds so weak.)  
  
"Inu…yasha…I hate you…" she whispered. Inuyasha bit back a growl, and continued to hold her. (Please let her be ok…please save her…please…please…) "I should hate you," Kagome said. "But I can't. All those times…you chose Kikyo over me…but I just kept coming back to you. Why did you let me hurt like that, Inuyasha? Why did you put me through so much pain?"  
  
"I…I didn't mean to," he told her desperately. "I wanted to protect you. I always have. I never wanted it to end like this…I never wanted it to end. Don't leave me Kagome…" His voice was becoming horse, desperate, soft and he couldn't help the tear that fell from his eyes as he realized that Kagome was dying in his arms.  
  
"You left me. You abandon us. Why? Was it for power? Did you truly want to become a demon so much that you would were willing to kill us? Is that why you left me Inuyasha? Please tell me. I have to know. Why did you hurt me?"  
  
He tried to answer. But he couldn't. She looked so sad and frail. That wasn't Kagome. That wasn't his Kagome. "It was all a dream," he whispered softly, brushing his lips over her forehead as she took her last breath. "I love you Kagome."  
  
And then it all went black.  
  
~~~  
  
Wow. Another cliffy. Aren't I nice? Um…yeah, anyway. This was longer then I expected but oh well! I liked it anyway. Oh my gosh, I'm reading to awesome stories at the moment. One is this hilarious fic, Retrogression by TwilightSakura, and another is a fantasic Sango/Miroku fic. Too Far Gone by I's very own idiot, fanfictiongeek36. READ THEM!  
  
Sessh- So, instead of using your a/n to tell them all that there's only three more chapters left or thank them for reviewing, your going to pimp out two other stories that you like?  
  
Um…basically…yeah…  
  
Naraku- *rolls eyes* Please read and review! Kouga- Oh yeah. Like their _really_ gonna listen to the evil bishonen who tries to kill everybody. 


	11. Waking up is hard to do

I'm kind of trying a new writing style, just playing around with it. Tell me what you think. And please review~  
  
~~~  
  
Sango held the dagger tightly in her hand. (This time, I will not fail. I will kill Kagome. And not even that mutt will stop me.) She took a few steps closer. Her dark eyes peered into the small room. Raven strands of hair fell in dark contrast to the white school top uniform Kagome was always wearing. The demon slayer stepped in, ready to finally get rid of the reincarnated miko once and for all.   
  
"Sango."  
  
The demon slayer turned, ready to kill anyone that dare try and stop her. She held the dagger in her right hand, it's long point gleaming as rays of sun fell into the hall way. In front of her was the houshi. His purple eyes were wide for a moment. They starred at each other, each coldly and with no emotion. Then, a strangeness flicker across Miroku's face. It was a look of surprise, and expectance. Hatred and love, anger and joy, hope and defeat, and a million other contradicting emotions set on his face.   
  
"Sango?"   
  
He spoke more softly now, as if he didn't know the person in front of him anymore. It seemed as if his vision was cloudy. Maybe…maybe he wasn't really seeing her. Maybe the houshi's mind was playing tricks on him, like the wind does to the mind of a child when there the threatening storms of the world keep them awake at night. But somehow, he realized that it wasn't.  
  
It was really Sango. His lovely, beautiful Sango, holding a dagger in her hand, ready to strike out at any and all who dared stop her in her goal. And, in the pit of his stomach, Miroku realized that that goal was going to be to kill Kagome, or Inuyasha. Whatever it was, the demon slayer was planning on murdering someone in that room in pure, cold blood.   
  
"Miroku," she said, her voice laced with a kind familiarity that made the monk flinch. "Why…your not following me, are you?" she questioned.  
  
Slipping the dagger into her kimono sleeve, a slow, almost evil smile spread across her lips. To Miroku, she was still completely beautiful as she stepped towards him. He stood there, unable to move. (What's going on? Was she really going to hurt Kagome or Inuyasha? I know she hasn't been acting like herself lately.) Her warm eyes went from his face down to his wrist.   
  
"Oh," she said softly. She took his hand in her own, examining it with a feather light touch. "Does it still hurt? I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I didn't mean to…it was only that I was so confused. I think we've all been. Tired, confused, afraid. I didn't mean to hurt you, Miroku."  
  
There was such sincerity in her voice, but her expression betrayed her. It was almost as if she wasn't even _trying_ to hide her lies from him. But the monk pushed such thoughts from his head. This was Sango. His wonderful angel, and she was touching him, smiling at him with warmth and grace, so he chose to ignore the fact that he had just seen her with a weapon, ready to attack. Instead he nodded slowly.  
  
"I know, Sango," he told her. "It is not your fault, really."  
  
Smiling, he took the woman into his arms, holding her. For the first time, his hands didn't wander. To far, anyway. Sango smiled, letting the dagger slip from her sleeve. (I'll kill the monk, and then the girl.)   
  
"Kagome!"  
  
(…no…)  
  
~~~  
  
He felt as if he was being pulled in a thousand different directions. There were only two clear things that he could make out over the pounding in his head.  
  
It was dark. Not dark, black. Pitch black. He was surrounded by complete nothingness on all sides. He tried to blink , or move, but the black was thick, clinging to his body like a some sort of sticky liquid. The shadows all around him seemed to suffocate him. Pressing down on him so he could no longer breath.   
  
He was falling. Free falling down the side of a steep cliff which seemed to go down forever. His hands flailed around him wildly, trying to reach out and grab something other than the shadows to stop himself from descending even lower into the darkness.   
  
And then he hit. He was slammed into something hard, yet soft. There was a blinding pain searing throughout his being. He felt as if he was being torn away from his body. He struggled, thinking if he fought that he could escape from these shadows which seemed to be pulling him apart. He screamed. It was a hollow, dry scream, barely making a sound. It was then that he realized he must have screaming the entire time he was falling, and it was only now that he was able to breath again. He sucked in deep breaths of air, trying to slow the rise and fall of his chest as he attempted not to suffocate.   
  
It was then he opened his eyes. There were no more shadows, no more dark, only blinding light which assaulted him, nearly blinding him again. He welcomed it, and began looking around. He could see nothing, only burrs and fuzzy lines. He caught a glimpse of a waving shadow. Thinking he was being pulled back into that void of nothingness again, he tried to back away. But as his vision cleared slightly, he followed the moving dark, only to see a glowing light. Not dark…hair. Beautiful, flowing, raven hair that was attached to a tear streaked , flawless face.  
  
No…it couldn't be…there was no way…  
  
"Ka…Ka…"  
  
He could barely breath it out. Was it her? It couldn't be? Unknown joy spread throughout his body. Wasn't she dead?  
  
"Kagome!"   
  
~~~  
  
"You killed her," Naraku stated simply.  
  
Jenahara watched him warily. "What was I supposed to do? Let her kill me? Then the spell would have been broken. And you know, she was hardly worth the fight." The sorceress took a seat on the large futon near the back of the room. The hanyou crossed his eyes at her. He was not wearing his usual baboon pelt, instead a dark blue kimono. He starred at the sorceress coldly. "I suppose I should be thanking you," Jenahara said with a smirk. "If it had been you who told her I was here, I would still have to be worrying over the wench."  
  
His face remained stoic. Naraku stood completely still, not bothering to move. He was standing in the middle of the room, near the liquid mirror which the sorceress in front of him used to keep her eye and that hanyou and his nightmares.   
  
"Your job was so simple," he said, his voice betraying none of his cruel intentions. "All you had to do was keep the mutt and the rest of them out of my way. Then, I could collect the remaining jewel shards. When you had your fun, you could kill Inuyasha, and I could steal the young miko's shards. But of course, you made mistakes. You were weak and foolish. I had to clean up the mess with the demon slayer. I do not possess the bodies of the dead just for fun, Jenahara. I even had to attempt to kill the girl so your plan would not be messed up."  
  
"And you failed," she said, a smirk on her lips.   
  
"And you killed her," he replied. "I am afraid, that no matter how much easier it has been for me," Naraku began, removing a the nearly completed Shikon jewel from one of the pockets in his kimono, "I shall have to kill you now. You should not have disobeyed me."  
  
Naraku easily dodged the blast of fire that was immediately sent his way. He smirked, shaking his head at the sorceress. Her red hair flew about her as she lifted her hands, prepared to send another blast towards him. (Die Naraku.) Raising her hands, she closed her eyes, calling upon any and all energy she had so she could defeat this demon. Suddenly, her dark eyes flew open in shock. Naraku, who was just about to use his own powers to destroy the woman, saw her stop in her attack. (Maybe she has realized how incredibly futile it would be to fight me.)   
  
The sorceress ran over to the side of her mirror. She looked into it, expecting to see Inuyasha. A forest. Fighting. Blood and destruction. Even the hanyou hiding, or looking for that miko again. "Damn it!" she cursed loudly.  
  
Naraku stood behind her, looking into the mirror over Jenahara. (…no…)  
  
~~~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" he screamed when he saw the young woman.  
  
"Inu…Inuyahsa?" she questioned meekly. The hanyou and she starred into each other's eyes for some moments, never breaking the gaze. "Oh Inuyasha!" she cried happily. Kagome pushed herself forward. She wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck, and buried her face into his shoulder. The half demon was to stunned to do anything for a moment. "I didn't think you would ever wake up. I was so worried. I-ahh!"  
  
The young woman screamed a bit as two clawed hands quickly pushed her away from him and down onto the cold ground. Kagome looked up, her chocolate eyes wide with confusion and a trace of anger as she watched the hanyou. He was looking around the room frantically, fear and anger and sadness all flickering across his features.   
  
Where was he? What was going on? Inuyasha's golden eyes searched the room. He was no longer in Koga's cave. He wasn't even outside. He was in a small room. Four stone walls surrounding him, no longer emptiness and black. He was lying on a soft mat, a thin sheet wrapped around and clinging to his body. There was a white screen in the corner of the room, a few extra pillows, a blanket, and then a picture or two of some kind of god's that he couldn't recognize. Was he in some kind of monastery?  
  
Inuyasha looked down beside him. There was a large bowl of water, and some rags, then there was Kagome, lying on her back, starring up at him. Her eyes were glazed over, and he could see the small droplets forming in her eyes. Was she really there? Cautiously, he raised his shaking hand, which he realized was now clawed and no longer the useless hand of a human, and touched her lightly. Kagome did not move away from him, only continued to stare at him. (She's here. She's alive.) It was all to much for him. The hanyou felt as if everything was caving in around him, making it to hard for him to breath or even see. He screamed in pure horror, causing Kagome, Shippo, and the two outside the door way to come into the room.   
  
The young miko edged closer to him. "Inuyasha," she said softly, reaching out to touch him.   
  
"No!" he screamed again, backing away from her touch. "Get the hell away from me! Your dead!"  
  
The young woman took a deep breath, and blinked, trying to hold back the tears which were stinging her eyes. "No, Inuyasha. I'm right here. See? I'm all right…"  
  
"Your dead!" he cried out again. He held the sheet closer to him, wrapping his arms around his knees and beginning a slow rocking motion. "I saw you die. I watched you…"  
  
Kagome couldn't look at him. She couldn't see him like this. (My God Inuyasha, what happened to you?) She could no longer hide her tears as she saw him begin murmuring things quietly to himself. Miroku and Sango stayed in their places, neither quite knowing what to do. Shippo ran to Kagome's side, wrapping his small arms around her, trying to give her any kind of comfort. (Why is he saying I'm dead? Does he think I'm Kikyo?) This only caused her to sob harder, the cries wracking her small form.   
  
"She's dead. Their all dead. I killed them…" he whispered, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself of all of it. The young woman's head perked up a bit at this. Warily, she crawled over to him. Tears were still rolling freely down her cheeks as Inuyasha tried to press himself into the wall which he had managed to scoot to.   
  
"Who's dead, Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly.  
  
He looked up. His expression was one of fear, of complete horror. "All of you," he said meekly, as if he were a child. "I killed them…Miroku, Sango, all of them are gone. I watched you die. Please…Kagome…tell me it was all a dream. Just a dream…please…" he whimpered.   
  
"Inuyasha…"   
  
White hair surrounded her as the half demon's head dropped to her shoulder. He made small sniffling and whimpering sounds, but Kagome wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair. "Shh," she whispered. "It's all right. I'm not dead. We're all ok. I promise."  
  
"It was all a dream…" he murmured against the fabric of her shirt.  
  
The young woman smiled a bit, nearly choking as her tears of joy and sadness fell down her face. "Yes. Just a dream. An awful, horrible dream. But your awake now."  
  
Golden eyes peered up at the young woman. He reached out, running his hand over his face, his claws slightly grazing her pale skin as he wiped away her tears. "Kagome? Is it…is it really you?"  
  
She smiled again, nodding her head enthusiastically. Her own small hand came up, taking his wrist, bringing his arm down. Not even realizing what she was doing, she put his hand over her own heart. Inuyasha gasped a bit when he felt the strong beating underneath his fingertips. "Feel that, Inuyasha? It's my heart. So see, I really am alive," she said, tears making her voice sound much less confident then she would have liked it to.  
  
He didn't seem to care, however, since he wrapped his arms around the young woman and pulled her much closer to him. "I thought you were dead," he whispered. "I thought I had killed you. I didn't…I didn't think that I would ever see you again."  
  
The young woman laughed a bit, returning the hug with equal strength. "I didn't think you would ever come back to us. I tried…we all tried so hard to wake you up. Oh thank God, your back. You've come back Inuyasha."  
  
Shippo, who had let go of Kagome's arm, now ran up, jumping in between the two, smiling happily and wrapping his own small arms around the hanyou's neck. "We were so worried!" he cried happily. Despite his initial reaction to throw the kit off of him, Inuyasha simply smiled, sighing heavily.   
  
"I thought you had left me," he whispered, now looking into Kagome's dark eyes.  
  
"Why would you ever think such a thing?" she questioned, concerned. "You know I would never abandon you."  
  
"It was…I thought that…you were with Koga. You loved him, and you hated me. You…you t-thought I was a monster," he said quietly.   
  
Kagome shook her head, strands of black hair falling in front of her face. "Never," she told him. A small smile formed on her lips once again as she saw the hanyou finally begin to relax. (Thank God he's back.)  
  
(It really was a dream. Just a dream. And she's real, and she's alive. Kagome. My Kagome.) Suddenly, his head shot up again in panic. "What about the others? Miroku? Sango? Where are they? Are they all right? I didn't…I never hurt them did I?"  
  
The houshi then stepped in, kneeling beside Kagome, smiling at the hanyou with relief. "We're fine," he told him. "We're all fine. You never hurt anyone. In fact, for the past few days, you've been sleeping like a baby."  
  
"Your not dead," Inuyasha said, smiling as relief and pure joy came into his voice. "I didn't kill you!"  
  
"Um…no…" Miroku's said, slightly confused.  
  
"And the jewel, we never collected the jewel? I never attacked you. You never slept with Koga!" the hanyou yelled happily.  
  
A few blank stares drifted to Kagome, who's face was a bit red with embarrassment. "Of course I didn't! I would never…Inuyasha!" She was on the verge of 'sitting' the hanyou, but decided against it. (What kind of dreams was he having?)  
  
"I never killed anyone. Not my father. I never hurt him. I never hurt anyone. It was all a dream. Just a twisted dream. And…Sango?" he questioned, his eyes going a bit fearful for a moment.   
  
Miroku smiled, looking at the doorway where Sango was standing. Or…had been standing. Confused, the houshi stood up, quickly going to the doorway. He let out a scream when he saw the body of the demon slayer lying on the ground. The other three quickly got up, Inuyasha still a bit groggy and having to hold onto the young woman for support.   
  
"What happened?" Shippo questioned his friends. "Where did Sango go?"  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku were silent, neither understanding what had just happened. Inuyasha then fell to his knees. The young woman looked down, prepared to help him back to his bed at any moment. It was then that she realized he was sniffing the ground.   
  
"She's dead," he whispered. "And that's not all…she…she reeks of Naraku's scent."  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry, but I didn't know how to end it without a cliffy! But as soon as I get the next chapter written I will post it. Freaking last two chapters and I'm having writers block!  
  
Inu- Aww, the poor baby.  
  
Sesshy- I'll make it all better.  
  
...really?...*giggles insanely*   
  
Sesshy- Yes...*readies claws* just hold still...  
  
Naraku- If you kill her, I won't be able to know what happens to me.   
  
All-...so...?  
  
Naraku- DON'T TOUCH THE WRITER!  
  
All- EEP! 


	12. Without you

It took forever to write this. I swear it did. We have been getting ready to move and there have been exams and tests and all that other crap for the past few weeks. These are no excuses for not writing and I'm sorry. I really do love writing this story and it sucks that I've been having writers block for it. Hopefully the next chapters will be out sooner. Thank you for the reviews. Everyone who has been reviewing and reading and who says that they love this story, I do it for you. And the drugs…and the love…that I get from the bottom of the bottle…  
  
Sesshy- Stop breaking out into song, stupid woman! Give them the next chapter!  
  
~~~  
  
"Naraku?" Shippo questioned, looking up into the confused face of the hanyou above him.   
  
Inuyasha growled, and nodded yes to the questioned. "Yeah. Her scent is Naraku and death."  
  
Kagome tried desperately to choke back her tears as she turned her head from the dead body of the demon slayer. Sango, one of her best friends, was dead. Had been for days. How did that make any sense? "I d-don't understand," she whispered.  
  
The hanyou turned to her. He then stood from his crouching position on the hard ground, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the young miko closer to him. He didn't want her to have to see this. She buried her face into his shoulder. Miroku's face was a stoic mask as he bent down. Placing his hand on the demon slayer's shoulder, he pushed her up, lifting the body into his arms. He looked down at his love, tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"She died many days ago," he said, almost as if he was talking to himself. "She must have been killed inside this very monastery. Naraku has been possessing her body ever since. How could we not sense this?!" he screamed angrily.   
  
Shippo looked around him, terror shaking the small kitsune as he did. Inuyasha was holding a sobbing Kagome in his arms, and Miroku looked as if he was going to go on a war path. The young fox demon crawled over to the hanyou, grabbing onto the mikos legs for comfort.   
  
"There has to be a way to fix this," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's shirt. "We can't just…she can't be dead!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to stroke the young girl's hair. "Shh," he told her soothingly. "It's all a dream, Kagome. We'll wake up soon," he assured her softly.   
  
The young miko put her hands up to his chest, pushing him away a bit. She looked up at him, her brown eyes watering with unshed tears that she was trying to desperately not to cry. Miroku simply starred at him. "We will all wake up soon," the hanyou repeated.  
  
"Inuyasha…" the miko began.  
  
Shippo back away from the two, running and quickly jumping up onto the houshi's shoulder. This was scary. He was afraid and Inuyasha was being crazy. The hanyou smiled down at Kagome, a warm, soothing smile, promising that everything would be all right. The woman wanted to scream.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "Everything is going to be just find. It's all just a dream. A nightmare. The monsters will come after you, and everything will be torn apart…but in the end it's just a dream. I promise, when you wake up…"  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled, pushing him away. Inuyasha was stunned. He looked at her, hurt showing clearly on his face. "Just stop it! This is not a dream!"  
  
The kit tried to hide himself behind Miroku's head as she continued to scream. Inuyasha sat down, leaning his back against the wall, and pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth a bit. Kagome fell to her knees, crying and screaming. The houshi looked at the dead Sango in his arms, and felt a few tears falling down his face.   
  
"It's a horrible, awful dream. But we'll all wake up soon. And then Kagome will be there. And Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo. It will all be all right as soon as we open our eyes," Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
The young miko stood up, making her way over to Miroku. She brushed her hand over a stand of Sango's hair, letting out a sob. "Are we dreaming, Miroku?" she whispered.  
  
"I hope so," he answered.   
  
Shippo then jumped off of his shoulder. He ran as fast as he could to the hanyou and jumped on top of him. Then, with all of his kitsune might, began pounding on his head. "Snap! Out! Of! It! All of you! This isn't a dream! We are not sleeping! We have to save Sango!" he screamed.  
  
~~~  
  
"What a lovely picture," Naraku commented to himself. "You truly did do such a wonderful job, Jenahara. It seems that you did all you promised. I thank you. And, say hello to Kikyo for me."  
  
He frowned a bit, looking down at the bloodied body of the sorceress who lay in front of him. Inuyasha had woken up, forcing the demon to stop possessing Sango's body, for fear that the hanyou may have smelled his scent. But now, as he watched the group, all crying and disoriented, he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. (Jenahara may have been insane, but she really could deliver.)   
  
With a flick of his wrist, Kana and Kagura, and a few more of his newest 'creations', appeared all around him.   
  
"What?" Kagura asked rather upset.   
  
Naraku turned to them, smiling in that sickeningly charming way he always did. "I am tired of waiting," he said slowly. "We will go to the monastery. I want you to kill any human, hanyou, or demon there."  
  
The wind sorceress gasped. They were finally going to fight Inuyasha? "And…the Shikon jewel shards…"  
  
"Leave the shards to me," he hissed. "Go!"  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome watched as warm tears ran freely down her face as Inuyasha continued muttering to himself. Miroku was still holding the demon slayer in his arms, crying softly as Shippo tried to calm everyone down. (I let her down. That bastard. He will die for ever touching her!)   
  
The young miko walked over to the hanyou, crouching down at putting a hand underneath his chin. When he looked up, his golden eyes were filled with unshed tears, but he looked somehow very peaceful. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into his lap. Her chocolate eyes went wide with surprise for a few moments, but she soon relaxed.  
  
"Inuyasha…" she said softly into his shoulder. "Your not dreaming anymore," she whispered.  
  
He shook his head, running his clawed hands through her raven hair. "Sango can't be dead…she can't be…I won't let her be…"  
  
The teenager snapped. She sat up abruptly, slamming her small fist's into the half demons body furiously. Inuyasha watched her in confusion as she continued to cry and hit him. "Kagome? What are you doing?" he asked her softly, clearly unaffected by her blows.  
  
Nearly chocking on her tears, the young woman looked up into the eyes of the hanyou that she had come to know and love. "Snap out of it Inuyasha! Your awake! Your not dreaming! Sango is dead and we can't bring her back! Naraku possessed her…she's gone. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Because I don't want to!" he growled at her. Kagome took a deep breath, blinking at him a few times. He sighed, one of his hands reaching up to caress her cheek. "If she died, then I failed. I can't watch another person I love die because of him; because of me. I won't."  
  
"You can't turn back time Inuyasha," she whispered softly to him. "But you can still kill him. And we will. But we can't do it without you."  
  
The houshi, who was still sitting with his back leaned against one of the stone walls, looked up, seeing the two in their embrace. "She's right," he said softly, never moving his purple eyes from the lifeless woman in his arms. "We need you to kill him. And I'm hurting now…we all are. But I'm not going to let him get away. You won't let him get away with her death too will you Inuyasha?"  
  
"…No," the hanyou answered softly. He cast his eyes to the floor. Kagome lifted up his face. She looked into his eyes, speaking softly so she wouldn't upset him.   
  
"It's not a dream."  
  
With those four whispered words, something clicked. A kind of haze which had been keeping him from seeing the real picture, forcing him to snap back into reality. Kagome was safe, Sango was dead, and he was going to rip out Naraku's throat.   
  
~~~  
  
Kagome smiled softly at the hanyou. He had been exhausted when he had woken up. (No wonder he was so tired. All this time, I thought he was just in some sort of coma. He wasn't sleeping at all though. He was in a world of his own tortures.) After promising to stay with him, Inuyasha had finally agreed to try and get some rest. Miroku had gone off on his own. Although the young miko didn't want to leave him alone in this time of grief, she knew that he needed it. It wasn't until she had seen the look on the houshi's face that she realized how deeply he truly had loved the demon slayer.  
  
She herself couldn't believe that Sango was gone. What had happened to her? How could they not have realized that she was not herself? The miko hadn't even noticed Naraku's evil presence in the monastery. They had all been too wrapped up in Inuyasha. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. If he had wanted to, Naraku could have probably picked them all off one by one, and then left Inuyasha in his eternal Hell. So…why hadn't he? Maybe he had other plans. Naraku was always the one who had another trick up his sleeve.  
  
Kagome noticed the hanyou waking up. She smiled softly at him.   
  
"Kag…" he began softly.  
  
She leaned forward, a few strands of black hair falling in front of her face as she did, to push Inuyasha back down. "Shh. I'm here. It's all right."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. His body seemed to relax, knowing the she was there. She gave him a warm smile, which was becoming increasingly harder to fake. Her best friend was dead, and they would probably all be next. (What am I thinking? I can't give up hope now. Sango would never want me to do that. She would want me to be strong. But…can I be strong? Can we defeat Naraku?)   
  
The young girl wasn't even aware of the warm tears running down her cheeks until Inuyasha rubbed one away with his thumb. "Don't cry," he whispered softly.   
  
She tried to force herself to smile at him, but she couldn't stop the tears that continued to come. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair lovingly, whispered into her ear and hoping that soon she would be all right.   
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's just…how could we not have known? We lost Sango and we didn't even see what was right there in front of us. She was my best friend. My best…I let her down."  
  
"No you didn't," he assured her. "The only way you would have let her down is if you gave up. If you give up. And you can't."  
  
This only made her seem to cry harder. "But I want to! What if I can't fight. What if…What if…"  
  
He silenced her by pulling back and placing his hand underneath her chin. He lifted her face up to meet his eyes. "No, you won't. You can fight. If you don't…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
"What?" she asked softly. She could feel her heart begin racing. Being this close to Inuyasha always did that to her.  
  
He shook his head suddenly, snow white hair falling over his shoulder. "You can't. I won't let you. I thought I lost you. I won't ever go through anything like that again. Without you… I can't."  
  
She blinked. Her crying had become softer. "I don't know what your talking about," she whispered.  
  
"I…without you…" Inuyasha stuttered. He finally met her gaze, and in that moment he realized it was now or never. "I need you to hold on…for me. I need you to fight…for me. Without you, no one can save me. You saved me…" He took a deep breath. "You're the one who saved me from that place."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I didn't do that. You did. You saved yourself. You…"  
  
"No. It was you. It was…my love…for you…that's what got me out of there. As soon as I said that I loved you, as soon as I admitted it to myself, I was free. You saved me. It was you…"  
  
The young miko gasped. (He…he loves me? That was what got him out? Oh my…he loves me!) It took all of her self control not to jump up and do a little victory dance; something which didn't seem very appropriate for a situation such as this. She instead did something that seemed much more fitting.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou blinked at her.   
  
(She…loves me? Me? Kagome…loves…me?  
  
*Der. That's what she just said. Honestly, you are so dense sometimes.*  
  
But why? I never thought she would ever feel the same way.  
  
*Well she does.*  
  
What the hell do I do now?  
  
*Do I have to think of everything! Kiss her stupid!*  
  
I am not stupid!  
  
*Well then kiss her already!*  
  
Fine!)  
  
Kagome watched with a bit of uncertainty as she saw a flicker of emotions pass over the hanyou's face. Confusion, sadness, happiness, and…annoyance. His yellow eyes were narrowed, and if the miko didn't know any better, she could swear he was glaring at his own forehead. (Not the reaction I was looking for,) she thought with a bit of disappointment.  
  
"Do you truly mean that Kagome? Do you really love me?"  
  
She nodded her head, smiling as she continued to cry. "I do. I thought that, well, I thought you would never see me as more than a jewel detector or Kikyo's look alike. I couldn't help but love you though. Your brave, and courageous, and I know that underneath it all you really do care about me, even if you are a bit of a jerk sometimes…" Upon seeing him glare at her she gave him a rueful smile. "Heh…um you can just forget that last part…"  
  
He cupped her cheek in his hand, his gaze turning soft as he looked into her eyes. "You are so different from Kikyo. She was always so sad. She appeared happy, but underneath it all she was bitter, angry because she had to give up her own life to protect the jewel. She was caught in between, just like me. I did love her. But, the look in her eyes, the look of anger I saw when she pinned me to that tree fifty years ago, I saw something in her that I have never seen in anyone else. Hatred. Not the kind of hate that you or I have for Naraku, but true hate. All her love for me had been erased, like it was never there in the first place. And…no matter what has happened between us, I always knew that you would care about me. I knew that you valued our friendship as much as I did. I never had to second guess loving you, Kagome."  
  
The young girl was left speechless. She nodded mutely at the end of what he had said. Hesitantly, he began leaning forward.   
  
(Oh my gosh, is he going to kiss me?  
  
*Duh!*  
  
He really is. Hey wait…since when do I have voices in my head?  
  
*Since you became an idiot*  
  
Hey!  
  
*Kiss him back stupid*  
  
I really am going insane…)  
  
Kagome leaned closer to him. Soon, their lips met. The kiss was soft, hesitant, both still unsure about the other's feelings. Finally the kiss deepened. The young girl wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Inuyasha entwined one of his hands in her raven hair. After what seemed like hours they pulled away, both smiling.   
  
"Would you…I mean…stay with me tonight, please?" he questioned softly. He hated sound so weak, but he didn't think he could stand being apart from her.  
  
The miko nodded. Inuyasha laid down and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She buried her head into his shoulder, snuggling closer into the warmth that radiated off of him. He stroked the side of her cheek loving, smiling as he watched her begin to drift off to sleep. (Whatever Naraku has planned for us, it doesn't matter. We're going to make it through this. I know we will.)  
  
He brushed as kiss over her forehead and sighed. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. And that night, as he held the woman he loved in his arms, Inuyasha wasn't plagued by his nightmares.   
  
~~~  
  
Awww! That was soooo sweet.  
  
Naraku- Hey! I was supposed to get to fight in this chapter.  
  
Yeah…see…about that he he…we're gonna have two more chapters instead of one like I thought…  
  
Inuyasha- Cool.  
  
Miroku- Don't take so freaking long to update next time!  
  
EEP! REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! I SWEAR! There, I said it.  
  
Miroku- So?  
  
Tell him to get his sword away from me! Sesshy- Who? Me? What? I'm not doing anything… 


	13. Showdown

Thank ya'll so much for reviewing. I enjoyed all the comments that said the last chapter was worth the wait. Well, I hope you feel the same way about this one, since it's finally the big battle with Naraku!   
  
Naraku- Finally! I get some action!  
  
Sesshomaru- Am I in here again? I was only in two chapters…and I was the bad guy.  
  
Miroku- You've been in all the A/N's!

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the feeling of a warm body against his own and the smell of rice drifting through the air. He inhaled a large breath as he opened his eyes, taking in the scent of lavender and the woods.  
  
(Kagome.)  
  
He smiled at the young woman who was lying in his arms. He ran his hand through her dark tresses, sighing in relief almost as if he had belived she wouldn't have been there when he woke up.   
  
(I wonder who's cooking.) The image of the demon slayer entered his mind. She would be in her usual kimono with her hair band pulled nearly to the bottom of her low pony tail. A soft smile played on his lips. He could almost hear the sound of the slap she gave Miroku for his perverted antics echoing through the monestary. The smile quickly disappeared as a look of defeat passed over his face; Sango was dead. She had been killed be Naraku, or more likely one of his minions. He scowled at the thought. (The bastard didn't even have the gut's to try and fight her himself. She would have killed him. How could I have lost her?)  
  
The soft sound of snoring and the feeling of drool beginning to pool on his shoulder caused the hanyou to look down once again at the miko in his arms. (She's so cute. Even if she is getting drool all over my shirt.)  
  
"Kagome," he whispered softly into her hair. She buried her head into the nape of his neck, and yawned. "Wake up."  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open. She looked up, her chocolate eyes meeting his own. The young woman gave him a soft smile as a blush began appearing on her cheeks. (Why is she blushing?) Then, remembering their current positions, he realized it was probably still holding her. He kissed her forehead softly and then reached out, whiping off some drool with a clawed hand. Her blush increased as she quickly sat up.  
  
"Heh…I probably should have warned you that I have a drooling problem…" she trailed off with embarassment.  
  
"And snoring," he added. She glaread and hit him half-heartedly in the shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're not supposed to point that out."  
  
"Gomen," he apologized. He starred up at her and then reached out, once again pulling her against him.   
  
The blush which had faded immediately reappeared on her pale features. "I-inuyasha? What are you doing? I thought you said we had to get up."  
  
"We need to talk about something first," he told her, pulling her even closer.  
  
(Why is he acting like this? What if he's going to take back everything he said last night? What if he's regretting what he said…what he did…regretting me?) She closed her eyes, her pupils burning as unshed tears began to form and made a motion for him to begin his speech.  
  
He sighed softly and then began. "Kagome…I love you."  
  
She smiled, all tears disappearing at the three words. "I love you too Inuyasha," she replied immediately.  
  
"You understand…the battle is close."  
  
She nodded. "I know that. Naraku is going to pay for everything he's done and everyone he ever hurt. And then we'll have the jewel shard and be able to…" She trailed off, not really having thought about it. (Inuyasha still wants to become a full demon. I know he does.)  
  
"Exactly," he whispered. Kagome looked up to meet his eyes. "Naraku will be dead, Miroku's wind tunnle will be gone, Shippo will have his revenge…and we'll have the jewel. But it won't change anything. Sango will still be dead. All the people he ever hurt are not going to be healed by us destroying him. The evil he did has stained us all. We're never going to be able to be who we once were."  
  
(Why is he acting like this?) "Inuyasha…" she said reaching up and letting her hand rest on his cheek. "We can't turn back the clock. We can't erase what he did."  
  
"Once I was going to be a full human," he said, changing subjects so abruptly that the miko didn't really know what was happening when he began to speak again. "I knew I could be happy with Kikyo. She had asked it of me, and I had accepted immediately. All it had taken was one baka to destroy everything we had ever had. In the end, we never really loved each other. We needed one another. Both of us were lonely and had no real place to fit in the world, so we ended up together.   
  
"I was prepared to die for her, to spend eternity in Hell with her because I believed it was my duty. I believed it was my fault that she lost her life, and that I must give up my own. She hates me because I lived and she did not. She hates me because her life was taken to early. And do you know what the difference is between you and her?"  
  
She shook her head, unable to speak clearly.  
  
"No matter what we had been through, you never blamed me. Even when fault was mine, even when it was me who had hurt you, you never held such a grudge in your heart that you became bitter to me. That's how I knew. That was how I knew that I truly loved you for you."  
  
He met her eyes. Suddenly his facial expression faltered. It had once been stoic, calm, confident; it was now nervous and unsure.   
  
"K-Kagomes, I know you would never ask me to become human, because you know how much it means to me to become a full fledged demon…" He trailed off for a moment and took a breath. "It's not that I really wanted to be a demon all that much, just that, I wanted some place to belong. But now…I-I've got a place to belong. With you…" The young miko gasped, never once knowing the hanyou to be this open with his feelings. "If you'll have me, I want to…"  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!"  
  
The sound of Miroku's frantic screams caused the two to jump up quickly. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusiga and Kagome reached for her bow and arrows. The houshi showed up in their doorway, panting and breathing heavily. Sweat was beginning to bead on his froehead.  
  
"Damn it Miroku, what the hell happened?" the hanyou questioned.  
  
"It's Naraku…" he breathed. "Kagura, Kanna…other reincarnations that I've never even seen before…their all here."  
  
He growled and narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill them all."  
  
"No…Inuyasha…this time it's it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
The miko placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn his attentions to her. "I feel a large amount of Shikon jewel shards." Her eyes met Miroku's. "Naraku is here, isn't he?"  
  
The houshi nodded. All three of them exchanged glances. The monk's words now made sense; the time it's it. This was to be their last battle. They only prayed they could win it.  
  
Kagura stood in front of the monestary, only a few feet beside her master. Her fan was held tightly in her hand as she watched the front door. Kanna was on the other side of Naraku, waiting just as eagerly as the wind sorceress. Four more incarnations of the hanyou stood, stationed on all sides of the monestary.  
  
There was a large demon, his skin black and leathery, with claws that were already hissing with posion to be spread.   
  
Another was that of a young woman. Her long black hair was woven into an intricate braid which hung to her back. In her hand she held a dagger, a dragon's head at the top.   
  
A smaller demon, one with yellow skin and a large horn sticking from it's head was also waiting. He bared long fangs and began hissing as he tried to smell the air.  
  
The fourth and final member was the figure of a young boy. His hair was in a pony tail, and his eyes which were a dark brown were almost completely lifeless.  
  
"Daisuke," Naraku said, speaking to the large demon. "Naora, Toson, Kohaku, be ready. They are coming."  
  
They all nodded. The woman, Naora, held her dagger closely, whispering an incantation once again. The dagger glowed red as she did so. Daisuke began flexing his fist, Toson hissed again, and Kohaku stood deathly still.   
  
The three fighters began making their way outside, where none of them could be quite sure of what perils they would be facing that day. Each wore an expression of determination. They would not fail their fallen comrades or those who had been hurt by Naraku in the past. This time, they would fight until the end, and when that end came, they would be the ones left standing.   
  
At least they hoped so.  
  
"Shippo, stay here," Inuyasha said as they passed the young kit.  
  
The fox demon began following them, looking around. Though he was young, even he could feel the ominous loom in the air.  
  
"Is Naraku here? I want to fight."  
  
"No way," the hanyou said firmly. "Your too young, and I don't want to have to worry about you. Now stay in here and don't get in the way."  
  
Shippo watched as they left. He wanted badly to go with them, but he knew that in his own subtle way, the hanyou was telling him that he cared and didn't wish for him to be hurt. So the young demon walked back into the kitchen and did the only thing he could think of. He prayed.  
  
Miroku took in a deep breath before opening the door of the monestary. They could all feel it. It would be their last showdown with Naraku. As his eyes fell upon the demon, pictures and emotions began flowing through him, making him dizzy. His wind tunnle, his father, his grandfather, hatred, anger, beautiful Sango, sadness; all of them bursting into him at once. His stomach turned but he refused to fall now; the battle had not even begun. (He will pay for everything he has done. He will pay for the lives of my grandfather and my father. He will pay…for her.)  
  
The young miko looked over at the houshi and could almost feel the strong emotions coming off of him in waves. Even before when it had come to the issues of Naraku, the monk had never seemed so emotional. (It was Sango. Naraku took her away, the only woman that I believe Miroku ever truly loved. He is out for Naraku's blood.) She tore her gaze from the monk to Inuyasha. His face was dead pan, no emotion on his features. In that instant, Kagome saw his true resemblance to his older brother.  
  
"Naraku," he hissed. His voice was laced with malic and hate, the name rolling off of the hanyou's tongue as if it were posion itself. Naraku smirked; Kagome flinched.  
  
He was not in his usual baboon pelt; yet another fact that added to the conclusion that this would be their last fight. Miroku tightened his hold on his staff. He eyed Naraku's newest incarnations; a large demon, what appeared to be some type of sorceress, a smaller demon, and Kohaku. His eyes lingered on the young boy, tracing the outlines of his face with his eyes to try and detect any resemblance to his older sister. (He's got her eyes.) He made a growling sound in the back of his throat, his anger causing his purple eyes to darken even more. (I will rip him limb from limb for what he did to her.)  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku said, his voice slow and calm as usual. There was a look about him; an aura, making him seem almost relaxed. That annoyed the hanyou the most. He was acting as if he wasn't even threatened by them. "Hmm…" he said, looking around with a faint smirk. "It appears everyone is here, save the kit and the demon slayer." His red eyes setteled on Miroku. "I am almost sorry for her death, she was such a lovely woman.   
  
"Bastard!" the houshi yelled, his voice trembling slightly with rage. He reached for one of his spells, knowing that it wouldn't do any real damage to the other hanyou but feeling that he could not just stand back while he spoke about his Sango in such a way. He threw the spell, the paper barely grazing across Naraku's cheek as he quickly disappeared.  
  
"Well then…" he said smiling. Toson, the smaller demon, jumped up, baring his fangs and growling. Kagome shot an arrow at him, shooting the demon in the heart, insantly killing him. Surprised by her own marksmenship, she was unprepared for the blast of fire that was shot from Daisuke's mouth, falling to the ground. Inuyasha lifted tetsusiga, slashing through the abdomen of the larger demon. Daisuke chuckled harshly, hitting the hanyou with the back of his hand, making him fly into a tree. Miroku turned to face Naraku, only to see the sorceress Naora smirking at him. She flung a dagger at him, the blade hitting his shoulder, causing blood to begin welling at the wound. With a look of determination, he jumped up, managing to strike her with his staff before she pulled away. "Let the battles begin."

* * *

Yes, I know. Short chapter. Curses. I couldn't help it eh! We just got out for summer vacation though so I WILL be finishing this story in the next month. Two more chapters, I think. Because, you know, the battle with Nary-chan is gonna last more then one chapter! I mean come on!  
  
Naraku- I would really like it if you would please refrain from calling me Nary-chan.  
  
Inuyasha- Aww…but you're just so cute!  
  
Naraku- Well…yeah…I know!  
  
Sesshomaru- Review or die!  
  
Miroku- **hits Fluffy in shoulder** You're supposed to be nice to them! **grins** Please review, oh lovely ones. **winks** See, like that.  
  
Sesshomaru- You disgust me.  
  
Miroku- Really? COOL! 


	14. The Wish

Wow. I'm updating really quick. I got a sudden burst of inspiration!

Kagome- No you didn't. You just decided to get off your lazy arse and finish the story because you saw that you started it in December of last year and had made all these people wait and didn't want karma to come back and haunt you.

See? Inspiration!

* * *

The young miko winced as she placed both hands at the side of her head, desperately trying to left herself up before anyone saw her injured. (I have to get up. I can't go down after just one hit.) A low moan escaped her lips as she finally managed to pull herself up onto her knees. Her body was aching all over, especially her head. (With my luck I probably hit my head on a rock or something. Oh…damn!) She looked down, scowling at the tatters of fabric that had once been her skirt. That blast of fire had been unexpected, making it all that much worse since she hadn't been prepared. Her very bones felt as if they were on fire.

A soft chuckle caused her to look up, her brown eyes filled half with fear and half with determination. When her eyes settled on the man in front of her, she let out a gasp and began scooting away, desperately reaching for her bow and arrow.

"Ah, young Kagome," Naraku said, a twisted smirk on his face. "Have you fallen already? I expected more from the reincarnation of Kikyo. She was after all so powerful. You've become such a great disappointment."

Speaking with more confidence then she felt, the young girl narrowed her eyes, trying to keep her voice as even as she could. "I'm not falling for your taunts Naraku. You know, up close, you're not all that intimidating." She stood up on shaky legs, her body still feeling like it was burning. The demon just smirked at her, easily dodging the arrow that she shot at him and landed behind her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling the young woman against him. "You wound me so," he whispered harshly into her ear. She placed her small hands on his arm, desperately trying to pull away from him. He laughed against her skin, causing her to fight even harder. "Aren't you going to call for you precious Inuyasha?"

Her mouth opened immediately, but she closed it when she saw the hanyou battling the larger demon Daisuke. She knew that it wouldn't take long for Inuyasha to kill him, she had seen that anger glowing in his eyes. (If I call to him now, he'll be distracted. This time, I'm going to be brave.) Expecting the girl to call for the hanyou, his grip on her loosened slightly, giving Kagome just the opportunity she needed.

"No," she whispered. It was spoken so quietly, Naraku barely heard it, giving him little chance to react before the woman had turned around his arms. He met her gaze, her brown eyes burning with anger. "Now get your hands off of me!" Placing her hands on his shoulders, she lifted her knee, smiling inwardly when it made contact with his groin, then pushed him back.

Stunned, angry, and in a surprising amount of pain, Naraku staggered backwards. Taking advantage of his sudden position, Kagome quickly pulled out an arrow and let it go. The young woman prayed that it hit it's mark, at least took him back a little, and promptly pulled it out another, letting at least two more fly after that. (Take that, you bastard.)

Miroku whipped his head to the side, his purple eyes scanning the area, looking for the woman whom he had just attacked. He didn't see her and mumbled a curse underneath his breath. (Kagome!) He saw the young miko in the grasp of Naraku and began moving towards her, but stopped when he saw her knee him, then begin shooting arrows like there was no tomorrow. A tiny, triumphant smile began playing on his lips. Kagome had learned a lot, and was just as brave and powerful as he or Inuyasha. (Naraku thought that he could use her because she was the weakest.) He put one foot in front of the other, prepared to move to help her, or at least get her away from the demon. He stopped, his entire body tensing. He made a quick side-step to the left, wincing as he heard the sound of a weapon flying past his ear.

"Kohaku," he said slowly, turning with his hands up. "Don't do this."

The young boy stared back at him. He caught his weapon easily, his blank eyes never leaving the houshi. Miroku ground his back teeth together, cursing Naraku in every way he knew how. Just looking at the boy made his heart break. He reminded him so much of Sango, especially her eyes, which were now dull and lifeless, just as the demon slayer now was. (All because of Naraku.)

He jumped up, once again dodging the weapon that was thrown at him. "You must stop this now! You did it once, remember? When you were asked to kill Kagome?" He tumbled, barely missing the blade of Kohaku's weapon before hitting his shoulder on a log. He hissed in pain, the aching spreading back to his wound from the dagger that woman had thrown at him. "Just think of Sango. She wouldn't want you to do this!"

Naora stepped behind the young monk, her red eyes glowing dangerously. "Foolish man," she said. He winced, knowing that his death must be near if one of Naraku's incarnations was so close to him, but didn't take his eyes away from the boy.

(If not myself, I must at least save Kohaku, for her.) He breathed another sharp intake of air, the pain in his shoulder spreading more quickly throughout his body. "Remember Sango? She was your sister Kohaku. She loved you so much. She was willing to give up everything for you. Are you just going to forget about her?"

"He can't hear you," the woman told him. "Even if he could, it wouldn't matter."

"Please," he said, paying no heed to the sorceress. "All of those times she fought for you, all of those times she…ah…" He groaned in pain, falling over to his side. "The times she stood up for you, when she was going to give up her own life for you? You must remember. You must…"

She laughed softly, holding up her dagger. Naora crouched in front of the monk, letting the blade linger on one of his arms. "You can feel it, can't you? The poison spreading throughout your veins."

"Your dagger…" he said, speaking barely above a whisper. "You put some type of spell on it?"

"Very good monk," she hissed at him. "And soon enough, you will be dead. But don't worry too much, you'll have the chance to see all of your friends killed. Then you will be able to follow them."

He laughed. The sound was raspy and dry, sounding more like he was coughing, but it caused the reincarnation to look at him more sharply. She narrowed her eyes and he laughed again, the sound bittersweet to her ears.   
  
"I may die today, but how long do you think you will survive? If we do lose, then Naraku will take the Shikon jewel and kill you, along with his other incarnations. You are not really stupid enough to believe that you will live past this day?"

She scowled at him, her anger rising. She began leaning forward, prepared to rip him limb from limb. She was unprepared for the swift quick that was delivered to her leg, causing her to fall backwards. Seeing his opportunity, Miroku quickly grabbed her dagger.

"What do you think you are going to do?" she asked, beginning to get up. She was stopped by the feeling of cold metal sliding into her abdomen. Closing her eyes, she let out a scream of pain before opening them again, only to see the monk above her. His face was drenched in sweat, his breathing was heavy, and he was shaking. Using the strength he had left, Miroku put a hand on the ground and pushed himself away from her, taking the dagger with him.

He looked down at the bloodied knife and felt bile rising in his throat. He wrapped his injured arm around himself, trying to make himself calm again. He held the dagger firmly, saying a prayer in his mind, praying to any God that could hear him, asking that this would work. Gritting his teeth together, the monk placed the tip of the blade on one side of his hand. (If I can cut deep enough, it will make the wind tunnel even larger. If I can do that, then maybe I will be able to destroy some of Naraku's incarnations before the poison finishes me off.) His fist tightened around the handle and he pressed the blade as deep as he could into the palm of his hand.

The monk couldn't help the small cry of pain he let out. His other wounds, now added to the new pain and poison that was flowing through him, made him feel as if he would faint. (No. I will be strong…for her.) Closing his eyes, he quickly slashed through the rest of his palm, causing the prayer beads which kept the wind tunnel at bay to fall to the ground. Blood began rushing down his arm, the sickly feeling making him want to scream. With a shaky hand, he grasped his wrist, lifting it up and watching as the torrent of wind began pulling in everything in its path.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha questioned worriedly. The raven haired woman nodded, breathing heavily. The hanyou glanced around, his eyes and ears scanning for any traces of Naraku. "Did you see where he went?"

"No…" she answered. "I…he…I remember shooting him with some arrows, and then he came at me…I fell. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was just trying to help."

The half-demon tried to smile at her, but the scent of her blood was making him cringe. He looked down, gently placing a hand on her right leg. The pale skin was covered with scratches and blood.

"It looks like he was trying to take off your entire leg," he commented, eyeing the long scratches that traveled from her ankle to her skirt. "How bad does it hurt?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Not that bad really. It's kind of numb actually, so I'm not feeling that much pain."

"Kami…" he said. "I should have been with you."

"You were killing that other demon."

"I shouldn't have taken so long!" he yelled angrily. "I let you die once, and I won't do it again."

Kagome reached out for him, trying to grab his shoulders and tell him to remember to be focused. He placed his hand on her arm, gently pushing her back down. Looking at her sternly, he made sure to tell her that she needed to stand down for a little while and let him handle this. She opened her mouth, prepared to tell him that while she may be hurt, she could still find a way to help.

"What in the hell?"

Blinking, the young woman looked to where Inuyasha was staring. She gasped at what she saw. Miroku was huddled up against a tree, clutching his arm, as the wind tunnel spread across the are.

"What does that stupid pervert think he's doing?" the half demon questioned, hoping his angered tone of voice would cover up the worry he was feeling over his friend. "Great. Now I have to go save him!"

Taking a hand full of his kimono, Kagome pulled him back to her. He looked at her in confusion. "Look at the wind," she told him softly. Doing as she told him, he looked towards Miroku. "It's more powerful. Somehow, it's larger. It must be spreading."

"Baka! If it's spreading then he shouldn't be using it. I mean, if he does he'll die. Opening it now is just…suicide…" He looked at the young miko, who now had tears streaming down her face. "No…" he said, shaking his head. "I won't let him! I let him die once! I won't let any of you be hurt anymore!" He jumped up, ready to retrieve the monk and bring him back.

"Fool," Naraku said, ramming his sword through Inuyasha's gut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the hanyou fell onto his knees, clutching his stomach. She turned her attention back to the demon, who only smirked cruelly.

"That monk is sacrificing himself," he said chuckling. "Even though it's not going to do any good. Hasn't he already figured it out? I created the wind tunnel, it will not destroy me."

This time, the hanyou laughed. "Well…it doesn't look like he's trying to destroy you, now does it?"

Red eyes stared impassively as Naraku watched Naora being sucked into the wind tunnel. Kagura held Kanna in her arms, each of them trying desperately to use their attacks against the monk, but neither of them being powerful enough as the wind surrounded them, pulling them both in. He watched the display of emotions on the houshi's face, smirking inwardly as a few tears rolled down his cheeks as his powers devoured the young boy Kohaku.

Hearing the yells, Shippo could contain himself no longer. The young demon ran outside, fully prepared to do whatever he could to help his friends. (I've got to do something! Without Sango, they need an extra person.) He jumped out the door and scanned the area, looking for anywhere he could be needed. Kagome was sitting down, and even he could smell her blood. He balled his small hands into fists. Inuyasha was kneeling by her, holding his stomach. Squinting his eyes, the young kit could see the blood on his kimono. To his utter astonishment, Shippo then saw Naraku standing only a few feet in front of him. He opened his mouth, ready to yell out to them if they didn't realize he was there. He then stopped, seeing that they were all staring at something.

Not really wanting to take his eyes off of the demon, Shippo tilted his head, looking for whatever it was that seemed to captivate the others' attentions. He nearly fell backwards when he saw Miroku, surrounded by a whipping wind, one even bigger then he had seen the last time the houshi had used his power. (What's going on? What happened to him?) The young fox demon reached for a beam, but he was already to far away.

Blinking his purple eyes, the monk was unprepared for what he saw. (Is that…no…it couldn't be.) He gasped, quickly trying to pull his hand away. "Shippo! Go back!"

At hearing the fox demon's name, Kagome quickly pushed herself up. Her eyes widened as she saw her friend being pulled closer to Miroku. Inuyasha stood up and pulled out his Tetsusiga. He didn't really know what he could do, but he would not just stand by and watch another one of his friends be killed.

"Miroku!" Shippo cried, desperately trying to grab onto something to keep himself from being pulled into the violent winds. "Stop! Please!"

"You have to grab onto something!"

Choking back a few sobs, the young demon tried to wrap his hands around anything, but found only a hand full of dirt and grass. "I can't!" he yelled back. "Please Miroku, stop it!"

Naraku laughed at the sight in front of him. (How fitting. I don't even have to waste my time with those two.) Before Inuyasha could reach the demon, both Shippo and Miroku had been claimed by the wind tunnel.

Kagome starred, wide eyed. (No…no…this can not be happening. It just can't. No!) Sensing the distress of both the miko and the hanyou, Naraku turned back to them, smirking cruelly and chuckling.

"Let me be the first to tell you both how truly sorry I am for your misfortune," he said, his voice laced with a stinging sarcasm.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed and jumped up to face the demon. "I will kill you. I will rip you limb from limb and make you sorry you ever came into this world!"

(Into this world…that's it…) Kagome thought.

"Come on," Naraku said, pulling his own sword out. "I wish to test your power before I kill you."

The hanyou scoffed and raised his sword. Closing his eyes briefly, he channeled every single drop of power, anger, hate, love and all of his emotions, making sure that this blast would be powerful enough to destroy the demon. (I see it. I can see the wind scar.) Smirking, he lifted his sword.

"Tetsusiga!" he cried out and rammed his blade into the wind scar, watching in satisfaction as the blow sent out waves of power. (I know I'll kill him. Even he won't be able to fight the wind scar.)

"How disappointing," Naraku laughed. "You didn't even hit me."

Inuyasha turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but found nothing but air. A sudden pain of metal being slashed across his shoulder alerted him to where the demon was. (I'll kill him. I swear it, for Sango, Miroku, Shippo…even for Kikyo. I will destroy him.)

Kagome struggled to her knees. She bit her lips until they bled to keep herself from crying out in pain as she dragged what was left of her bloodied leg over the ground, wincing as bits of rock and sticks and jagged materials hit her scratches. She pulled out her section of the Shikon jewel, looking at it. The whole world was becoming blurry, and she felt as if she may pass out.

Narrowing his golden eyes, the hanyou once again unleashed the wind scar directly at his opponent. Naraku jumped up and landed near Kagome. He smirked and bent down, wrapping a clawed hand in her hair and pulled her up onto her knees. She cried out as her knee was slammed against a rock.

"Come now Inuyasha," he said. "Are you going to attempt to strike me again? You would kill her too. I don't think you wish to do that. She is such a lovely creature after all." He smirked, enjoying the small shudder that went down Kagome's spine as he tenderly stroked her chin. With a small smile, the claws which had rested idly on her cheek went around her throat, squeezing until she could barely breath and lifting her up until she stood fully with her weight against him. "What will you do now, Inuyasha?"

He growled low in his throat. "If you hurt her…"

"What? What do you think you can do? Have you not already threatened to kill me? What else could you possibly threaten?"

Desperately trying to breath, Kagome took in deep gasps. She lifted her arm and using as much force as she could, slammed her elbow into the demon's neck. Growling, the hanyou grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, smiling a bit when he heard the sound of her bones cracking. Letting go of her now broken arm, his hand began traveling. The young miko whimpered as the hanyou grasped her jewel shards. Smirking, he threw her down onto the ground.

"Arigato," he said. "You know, you are a lot like Kikyo. Not only do you look like her, but you take the same lover, and you also give me your jewel fragment. How very kind." He turned away from her and back to the hanyou. He pulled out his own, nearly completed shard of the Shikon jewel. "And now, it is almost over. Prepare to die, Inuyasha-"

"I am not like Kikyo," Kagome said as she let loose her last arrows, watching as they pierced through Naraku's back. Running as quickly as she could with her injured leg, she pulled the jewel shards out of his hand. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to her side, picking her up in his arms and trying to take her to safety. "Inuyasha…" she whispered against the fabric of his kimono.

"Shh," he told her softly as he jumped up again. "It will be all right. You wait here and I'll finish Naraku off."

"I love you," she said. He looked at her, meeting her gaze. He blinked in confusion, not understanding what she was going to do. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "I'm sorry…" she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to leave you Inuyasha."

"Then don't!" he yelled, pushing himself back up.

She shook her head, a few more tears spilling from her cheek. She placed both of her hands over the jewel, crying out as a fiery hot ache went through her entire body. She pulled away then, seeing the completed form of the Shikon no Tama. Looking over at the hanyou, she whispered her love to him yet again, then looked down at the jewel.

"I wish Naraku had never been brought into this world."

* * *

Naraku- Kagome…kneed me…

Sesshomaru- Ha ha!

Miroku- I died.

Shippo- You are really mean!

Inuyasha- Cliff hanger.

Koga- You guy's! Shut up, tell the people to review and then go home!

All- REVIEW!

Next chapter is the last. tear By the way, I have a few new Inuyasha stories up. And a Miroku/Sango story. Whoo! You can check out my bio for information on this story and others. Bye and review please!


	15. Eraser

Disclaimer: Nope, not me, I don't own Inuyasha. (sigh)

Wow, thank you all for the kind reviews! Sorry to anyone who thought that was the last chapter. You know I just realized I killed a lot of people off in this story. Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Kikyo, Shippo, all of my OC's, and I drove Inuyasha insane. (gives self pat on the back) I am so proud!

Sesshomaru- Err…yeah…that was really um good for you. You're amazing!

I know! Anyway, this is the last chapter. Welcome! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Every muscle was aching, her head was pounding, and the feeling of flames devouring her was still coursing through her body. Kagome laid completely still, not even breathing as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what was going on. Slowly, as the seconds passed, the pain began to subside. Memories began flooding through her mind, like a silent movie that she desperately didn't want to see. After around half an hour of mind splitting pain and re-living the awful memories of the past few weeks, everything stopped.

Her breathing began returning to normal. She opened her eyes a bit, wincing at the bright light which surrounded her. (Where could I be? I'm…probably at home.) She should have been happy with herself; if she was at home, then her wish had worked. Naraku was dead. More than that, he'd never been created. None of the evil he had unleashed on this world had ever happened. The people he'd hurt had never even been touched by the grief and pain he had caused. So why did she feel like her heart had been ripped out from her body?

She groaned as she tried to push herself up. Her body was completely drained of all energy, and the slight movement was beginning to make her feel dizzy again. (I'm exhausted. I guess using the power of the Shikon jewel really took a lot out of me. Well, I guess it would. It did alter everything…)

Sango would be alive, as would Miroku and Shippo. That was what she had wanted, right? She wanted to bring her friends back. They hadn't deserved to die because of that monster. With a sigh she allowed herself to fall back. It wasn't worth the struggle of trying to get up. Instead, her mind raced back to what she remembered before she had passed out.

(Inuyasha.) She had been crying, she remembered, when she told him she loved him. She hadn't wanted to do it, but she'd had no other alternative. Getting rid of Naraku was the only thing she could think of to bring her friends back and make it as if he had never inflicted his evil on that world; even if it did mean that she would have to leave. (I changed everything. Kikyo never died, so Inuyasha probably became human and stayed with her. Miroku and Sango and Shippo; they were all unharmed by Naraku's plans. Their all better off.)

She closed her eyes and began blinking back the warm tears that threatened to spill. (I knew what I was doing when I made the wish. I knew that by destroying Naraku with that wish that in the end, it would mean that I would have never gone there at all.) The image of the hanyou she loved standing with Kikyo entered her mind. (At least he'll be happy.) Unable to hold back any longer, she began sobbing, the warm tears rolling down her cheeks. She wished she didn't remember, since he no doubt would. Ignorance was bliss, was it not?

"I wish I didn't remember. I don't want to remember any of it!" she cried to herself, wrapping her arms around her small frame.

"Don't remember what?" someone questioned softly.

Without thinking she instantly replied, "Everything." Momentarily she stopped her crying. In the haze of all of her thoughts, she realized that someone else was with her. Lifting her head up, she nearly screamed in surprise when she saw the familiar face only inches away from own.

"I think she's delusional," Sango whispered in a confidential tone to the houshi sitting beside her.

Leaning forward, Miroku simply tilted his head. "I don't know. Isn't it normal for women to awaken in hysterics?"

The demon slayer glared and hit him across the head, the sound of the slap echoing in the small hut. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Serves 'ya right monk," he said as he sat down next to Kagome. He turned his attention to her, his gaze softening. "Are you all right? Shippo came and told me that you were in here crying."

She only gaped at them. Her eyes widened and she began shaking her head, pulling a sheet around herself and scooting away from the three. "T-this isn't happening…" she said. "This can't be real!"

The others exchanged glances. Inuyasha simply shrugged his shoulders, a dumbfounded 'I-have-no-freaking-idea' look passing over his features. Sango began scooting closer, cautious to frighten the young miko.

"Kagome," she said. "It's me, Sango. You remember me, your friend?"

"Your dead!" the miko cried. Her voice was cracking as tears began flowing freely.

Narrowing his eyes at the others, Inuyasha moved over to Kagome and took the young girl into his arms. "Great going," he whispered as he lifted her up bridal style in his arms. "You made her cry more!" Making sure he deliver a kick to Miroku's side, he exited the hut and carried a semi-hysteric Kagome out of the hut.

The houshi rubbed his side. He then looked over to Sango, confusion on his face. He leaned forward and began studying her intently. Lifting his hand, he gently poked her shoulder. She stared at him blankly. Before she could say anything, the monk pounced on her, pressing a kiss to her lips. Surprised, she fell onto her back.

"Miroku!" she said, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "You're supposed to wait until after the wedding to do that…"

"Sango," he interrupted. "Since when were you dead?"

If the demon slayer had not already been on the ground, she would have fainted for the monks sheer stupidity. "Nani?" she questioned. "I'm not dead Miroku."

"You don't seem like your dead," he continued, hardly noticing she was speaking.

"I'm not dead baka!"

"You don't kiss like a dead person…"

"How many dead people have you kissed?"

"Err…that was just a misunderstanding…"

"Lecher!"

----

Still muttering profanities under his breath, Inuyasha carried Kagome the short distance into the forest. He sat her down beside a large tree and took a few steps back, giving her the space she needed. The young miko merely stared up at him, disbelief on her features.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed. "How can you…you're not…what the hell is going on?!" she shrieked in frustration.

"I don't know," he told her softly as he kneeled down beside her. "When I left this morning you were still asleep. I was helping Miroku get things ready when Shippo came up and started throwing fox fire at me for making you upset. Kagome, why were you crying?" 

When he recieved no answer, he placed his arm around her shoulder and attempted to pull her closer. She quickly pushed him away and stood up, scrambling to move away from him.

"Just…stay away from me!" she yelled at him, her breathing beginning to quicken.

He stared up at her, hurt flashing across his eyes. "What's wrong with you? Your acting like you've never seen me before."

"I can't…you…this is only a dream. You can't be real!"

Without waiting for any kind of response, the young miko turned and began running through the forest. She didn't stop, even when she heard the hanyou calling for her to slow down. (What's going on? This…this can't be happening!) A few tears began to gather in her eyes as she continued running. This was not what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be in her own time, brooding about the fact that she had just lost the love of her life because she'd had to destroy a great evil! But instead she was at the very place she had prepared herself to leave forever.

One of the smaller branches from the trees hit her cheek, scraping across her skin. She ignored the stinging, even when the felt a small drop of blood on her face. Even when a somewhat painful burning ache went through her legs she continued moving as quickly as she possibly could.

The unshed tears burned her eyes, blurring her vision as she ran. A small yelp escaped her as she tripped over something unseen, falling face first into the ground. She lifted her head, sputtering out some dirt and grass. (Now I know how Inuyasha must feel…)

"Kagome?" questioned a concerned voice from above. The raven haired girl looked up to see Kaede standing above her. The older woman leant down and extended her hand to help her up. With a smile she accepted and stood. "Has ye seen Inuyasha? He was supposed to help the priest set up things for the ceremony…"

She blinked at her. "W-what ceremony?" she questioned, trying to push her tears away.

"Has ye forgotten about Sango and Miroku's wedding?" Kaede asked. The miko gaped at her. "Ye is a bit sicker then I would have thought…"

"Kaede," Kagome sat, sitting back down on the grass. "I need you to tell me everything."

"Everything? Well, it would take quite a while to tell ye everything…"

"No, I mean everything that…that you know about me…"

(I have to find out what's going on around here!)

Somewhat suspicious, Kaede took a seat in front of the miko. She studied her face intently, as if trying to find any traces of anything other than sincere honesty. Sighing, she began to speak.

"I know that you are the reincarnated sprit of my sister, Kikyo. Around two years after she died, you somehow stumbled upon the Bone Eaters Well and came to this era. At first you were rather hysterical, as was Inuyasha. But of course no one could blame him."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned. (Two years? Didn't I come here fifty years after Kikyo's death?)

Kaede tilted her head to the side with a somewhat confused expression momentarily on her features. "He and Kikyo were to be married. That is why he used the Shikon jewel, that had been in my sisters possession, to become completely human. She drowned in the lake a few weeks before they were to be married. It took Inuyasha a long time to get over losing her.

"Then, you came. He nearly had a breakdown just by seeing you. But somehow, over the years, the two of you became very close. And, as I was to understand, he had asked your hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" the miko squeaked, not really knowing if she was processing all of this information correctly.

"Yes. When you finish your schooling in your own era, you are to come and live here. That is why you were so eager to help Sango plan her marriage to the young monk." She furrowed her brow. "Ye acts as if this information surprises ye. Tell me, has ye hit ye's head lately?"

Kagome stared at her, mouth open wide. (Inuyasha's human? Sango and Miroku are getting married? I'm getting married?) She had to be dreaming. This couldn't have happened…could it? (Unless…unless this is what would have been had Naraku never come into existence!)

A feeling of pure happiness filled her. She beamed at Kaede then lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the older woman for a hug. Waving goodbye she jumped up and ran back towards the forest, hoping that Inuyasha would still be there. Kaede shook her head.

"She is a strange girl," she murmured to herself.

Kagome sprinted through the forest. "Inuyasha!" she called out, hoping the hanyou…or, now, human, would hear her. (How did I not notice that he was human? Was I really that hysteric?) After a few more minutes of running and shouting, an out-of-breath young miko saw the man she was looking for. He was sitting against a tree, his arms and legs crossed, a look of deep concentration on his face. She approached him. "Inuyasha," she said softly, causing him to look up at her.

"Oh so you know me now!" he shouted in typical pissed off Inuyasha style.

She smiled at him and kneeled beside him. "Gomen, about earlier. I was a little…"

"Hysterical? Crazy? Moody? Out of your mind?!"

Wincing as his voice got louder, she offered him a soft smile. "Yeah," she replied. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

He studied her for a few moments. His face was hard, not even his eyes showing what he was thinking at the moment. Finally eh wrapped his arms around the young miko and pulled her into a hug, which she quickly returned.

"It's all right," he told her. "I was just worried about you. You know me…"

"I do," she said. Still smiling, she leaned up and kissed him softly. Surprised at first, since this was the girl who only moments ago had been telling him that he was nothing more than a dream, he did nothing but stare at her. After a few moments he responded, pulling her even closer to him.

When she pulled back, that smile was still in place. She buried her face into the nape of his neck, a feeling of comfort washing over her as his arms tightened around her.

"Kagome, we should probably get going," he said, interrupting their comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"The wedding, remember? There's still a million things to do. And if we don't get everything finished up in time, Sango is going to kill me!" He stood up. "Come on."

"All right Inuyasha," she replied and stood as well. She laced her fingers through his own as they began walking. He looked at her, smiling and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered and squeezed her hand.

She squeezed back. "I love you too," she replied.

They continued walking towards the sight of the ceremony.

"So…" Inuyasha questioned. "Just a dream, are you sure?"

"Yeah," she answered with a slight nod. "It was just a dream."

* * *

THE END! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here a few reviewer responses that I managed to get up.

Obsessed-fan girl-mimi: Ah! The kittens! There, here you go! The ending. Look, it's fluffy! Naraku dies and Inuyasha is human and with Kagome and Sango and Miroku get married! Just don't send the kittens!

Fluffy- (growls) Bring 'em on!

Inuyasha- Yeah!

Freaky-hanyou: See? Happy ending? Don't cry! (hugs plaque that was given for stupid perverted one shots) Oh thank you! You are too kind! I'm glad you liked this story as well as my stupid perverted stories! (blushes insanely) You let people read them? Preach the gospel girl! Err…yeah. (giggles) Something you may find amusing, someone flamed me for 'What Are They Doing Now' and actually asked if I was perverted? (falls over laughing at sheer stupidy of flamer)

Kaginu=love: Here you are! Thank you for reviewing!

Dumber then a Moogle Ass: I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time……………………………….............I LOVE YOUR NAME! (giggles) Thank's for being such a great reviewer! Your soooo nice!

TwilightSakura: Yes, you can have bad karma for not updating!

Miroku- Especially humor stories that have you waiting on the edge of your seats!

(cough) Retrogression (cough) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Tiffany: You love it? (blushes) Thanks!

Yogi bear-321: he he…see I brought everyone back! Err…well except Kikyo and my OC and Naraku, but who wanted them back anyway?

Naraku- Gee, thanks!

Oh and though he wasn't in here really, Kohaku is back too!

Fanfictiongeek36: Without you, this ficcy wouldn't be here.

Fluffy- Well yeah. Your so stupid she had to send you the first three chapters cause you deleted them!

Oh…hush.

Megz: Yeah, I know, you reviwed like at 13 but who knows, you might still be reading! That was like, the longest review I've gotten for anything ever! I'm glad you liked the story. I actually did attempt to e-mail you, but it failed, miserably, for reasons unknown. I do have two other Inuyasha stories at the moment. Betryal (InuKag, sort of…) and Addicted (my first Sango/Miroku, whoo!) So, if you want to read them, it'd be greatly appreciated! And thank you so much for the wonderful review!

All right, and to everyone else who ever reviewed this story, YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB! A sincere thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites list. Well, I'm out! I'm going to miss you all so much!

Sango- Yeah…right.

Miroku- Hey…if she's finished with this story…then she can finally write for Addicted again! (winks at Sango)

Sango- (blushes)

Inuyasha- No, she's writing Betrayal!

Kagome- I don't know if I really want her to write Betrayal…

Miroku- Addicted!

Inuyasha- Betrayal!

Naraku- A story with me in it!

Haldir- Sweet Misery!

All- Err…why is he here?

Haldir! Go back to your own A/N!

Haldir- He he…sorry…

All right, I'm really leaving now! (leaves)

Miroku- Hey guys, where'd the author go?

Inuyasha- Eeep! We better follow her before the fan girls get us!

Miroku- Fan girls eh? (winks)

MIROKU!

Miroku- COMING!


End file.
